The Many Lives of Takoso Yasha
by Kuro Kiba
Summary: Takoso Yasha is my O.C. character. She has a crush on Kai so this is bound to get interesting. I hope to make this a very long story, so stick with me, sorry I suck at summarys.
1. Takoso is introduced

None of the characters except Takoso Yasha belong to me. I wish Kai diiiid! **Kai runs away** help! Another fangirl who wishes I'm heeeeers! **smiles as he runs by**

You may use Takoso Yasha only if you ask for my permission first

As Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, and Max walked around Paris, they split into pairs, Kai alone, of course, rolls eyes, Tyson and Kenny, and Max and Ray. Tyson and Kenny were exploring the vendors by the alleys when they heard a sob. They looked at each other, and Tyson said, "Lets check it out!" So as they followed the sobs through the maze of alleyways they came upon a girl in the small light rays. As they looked closer at the girl, they saw she had demon dog-ears on top of her head, and long white hair. She slid down the wall to cover her face. She looked her golden cat eyes at them and said, " I heard you come up." To prove it she swiveled the ears on her head. Tyson and Kenny gulped. Both with fear, from the claws at her side, and awe… She was so pretty! Then she burst into tears. Tyson went over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. Kenny thought, "He's really brave….! She's scary!" Tyson asked, " Why are you out all alone and crying?" She looked at Tyson and said," My names Takoso, and I cant find any of my family! I don't even know where I am!" Tyson stood up and said" Then that's that! You're staying with us!" Takoso got wide eyed and said care fully" You….you would really do that for me!" "……Buuut, aren't you Tyson of the Blade Brakers?" "Ya, so what?" He said. "Ooooooh!" "I get it, since we are bladders, we get a lot of publicity, people would…well, wonder." "Is that it?" Kenny said. Takoso nodded. "Well, so what!" said Tyson she coming' with us, and that's final!" Takoso jumped up with excitement, surprising Tyson and Kenny with 4 by 6 angel wings. "Oh thank youuuuu!" she screamed. She swooped onto Tyson and then Kenny, kissing them on the cheek. Both of them blushed, them Tyson took her by the hand and said come on, we should already be at the hotel to check in with Max and Ray and Kai. Takoso blushed a bit at the mention of Kai's name.

As they walked into the hotel (Just so you know, every one was sitting like this, Kai on the bed trying to fix his blade, Ray was leaning on the wall also trying to trick his blade, max was on the other bed reading a Manga.) Tyson ahemed, and said,' O.k. everyone, this is, Takoso…um….." Takoso whispered to him, "Yasha!" "Oh!" Tyson said, "Takoso Yasha. I invited her to stay with us because she can't find her family, and is all alone." Ray walked up to her, and said," you're a…a… a… demon!" Takoso looked kind of hurt, but said," ya, I'm half dog demon." Ray calmed down and said, "Heh, what's the other half, cat?" She laughed and said, "no! It's human." "Buuuut, I see YOU on the other hand, are cat." "Yep," He said, "I'm a cat demon, but I don't seam afraid of you." Tyson said, O.K.! That's enough!" "Time to introduce everyone else!" "Just so you know, that's Ray." He swooped his arm over to Kai and said, "This social butterfly is Kai." Kai walked up slowly to Takoso with his head and eyes down. When he looked up, their eyes met, and they stared at each other for 10 seconds. After their staring contest Takoso stuttered, " h-hi K-K-Kai….I-I-I'm Takoso……" Kai stuttered even more," um, hi, I'm, uh, um, uuuuuuuh……..? "Kai!" Tyson said, "your name is KAI." "Ya," Kai said, "What he said." Ray broke the awkward silence," Hahaha! I guess opposites can attract! You two will get along well, I can see!" Max got up and said, "what about me?" "Kai isn't the only cute one here!" he went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Kai thought to himself, "some how, that makes me really angry!" Max steped away and Takoso must have blushed as red as a tomatoe. Max said as he winked "Your from America, huh? You have the US of A accent. Kai growled in his teeth, "such a tame thing to say after what you just did!"


	2. Love or Hate?

Chapter Two of " The Many Lives of Takoso Yasha"..."Love or Hate?"

Disclamer - I do not own Beyblade or any characters from Beyblade. I do however own Takoso Yasha.

Chapter Two "Love or Hate"

Max giggled.

"Heh, this is how I am, you know that, buuuuuuuut..."

He looked slyly at Kai who started to look afraid but quickly became tough looking and mean.

"You sounded a little jealous, if i do say so myself..."

Takoso blushed and so did Kai, but he looked arogantly(Kai arogant no way!) and evily at Takoso and said

"Why would i be jealous over a _half demon_ like her!"

After being so nice and niive, everyone was startled when Takoso put on the meanest face ever and growled,

" I may only be a half demon, but i can sure kick your butt anytime fire boy...you better be gratefull im being nice today and won't rip you apart with these claws!

Her wings came out fully and she was growling menicingly... Fangs bared.

Kai took the invitation for a trash talk fight and spat,

"You stupid half demon, we don't want you here, go back to the zoo where you belong!"

humph "Is that the best you can do Mr. arogant jeky know it all! I know you got more in ya' then that, or maybe not, no one would know with how much you give people the cold shoulder!"

"Ya, i may not talk much but I can be you any time at a Bey Battle!"

"Heh! _Bey Battle?_ You use being able to beat me with spinning tops _a come back!_ Paleeeeease, I get better come backs from a turkey sandwich! (sorry, been watchin' to much spongebob!)

Kai and all the others looked a bit offended at that but that didn't mean Kai was gunna lose the battle of words. (cheesycoughcheesy)

"Stupid!" Kai

"meanie!" Takoso

"butt sniffer!" Kai

"dirt licker!" Takoso

"braty know it all!" Kai

"arogant jerk!" Takoso

"UGLY HALF DEMON WHO CAN NEVER HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Kai

Takoso was taken back by that last one and whispered,

"You didn't have to say that..."

Tears started to roll down her face. Kai looked scared and glanced at everyone else. They were all glaring at him and Ray said

"You went to far Kai... Way. To. Far."

Kai went back to himself and got the "Kai Face." Then left, shouldering past Takoso through the door.

"Don't worry about Kai." Said Tyson. "He's always like this, its alright!"

Takoso sniffed and wiped her eyes and said quietly,

"I know, I just..."

Then she said silently to herself,

"I just thought he was more considerate then that."

A/N- So sorry for shortness and lack of updates for so long. I have been very busy, and been trying to figure this out for so long. I had it go a whole different way than this, but id didn't seem right, so this is what i came up with, next chappie shall be longer, and much quiker than this one, so thx for stayin with me, and keep reading!


	3. Diary Readers to the Rescue! Or Not?

Chapter Three of, "The Many Lives Of Takoso Yasha" "Diary readers to the rescue! ...Or not?"

Disclaimer-

Chapter Three- "Diary Readers to The Rescue! ...Or Not?"

Later that day... Four hours to be excact. Tyson and Kenny went back to site seeing, Ray and Max are looking for Kai, and Hilary (Whered she come from!) and Takoso are out clothes shopping for Takoso.

**Takoso and Hilary searching at Hot Topic for clothes.**

" What d'ya think of this?"

Asked Takoso stepping out of a dressing room with a black shirt that says "Shut the shell up" with a turtle on it, and a jean almost skin tight skirt.

"So hot!" said Hilary, "You should get it...But then again..." looking at the skinny skirt. "You might have a boyfriend before tomarrow."

Takoso smiled carefully. That was the whole reason she came to Hot Topic.

"That's a _good _think Hilary!" She said, elboing her playfully, "Thats a _very_ good thing!"

Hilary smiled and said

"You've got your eye on some one already don't you!"

Takoso cooed,

"I would think so, heh... im half human!"

And went to try on more clothes.

**Tyson and Kenny are out sight seeing more, and looking for a Beyblade for Takoso.**

"So," Asked Kenny. "What do you think of Takoso, Dizzy?"

Kenny and Tyson had split up in the large Blading store in search of a present for Takoso, a Beyblade.

"I don't really know yet," said Dizzy. "I think she's nice, sweet, compasionate, but has a very hot temper... but I think every one has a hot temper around Kai."

Remembering the scene before Takoso cried, Dizzy chuckled and said

"She also has a quick mind and can use it to fight Kai verbaly!"

Kenny laughed too and whispered,

"I think she likes Kai though, she didn't hesitate when he defended her in the beginning..."

Dizzy snorted,

"Someone liking Kai Hiwatari? I hope your joking Cheif, we're talking about the same guy right!"

Kenny shruged and kept browsing when Tyson came running up to him and showed him a blade.

"I'm positive I've found her perfect blade!" Tyson bellowed, out of breath.

It was an aqua blue blade, with red edges and a bit beast already in it.

Kenny grinned and said,

"Yep, this is it!"

Tyson sighed,

"Im glad you like it, now we can go back HOME!"

Tyson took Kenny's arm and they huried to the register and bought the blade.

**Ten minutes later back at the hotel room.**

Tyson and kenny wraped up the blade and put it in Takoso's room.(they got another room for her.) As they were walking away Kenny tripped and Takoso's bag fell on the floor, dumping out a book that read, "Takoso Yasha's...Don't read or you DIE!" Tyson and Kenny gulped, "To read the forbiden diary, not to read the forbiden diary?" Hmmm... let's think two teenage boys, a diary that says NOT to read it...what do ya think they do? you guesed it, they opened it up and began to read...

_Dear diary, _

_Today is August 24th 2005. _(it's November-11-2005 in the present.) _the landlady said i can't have any dinner because I gave my own yesterday to Shiatsu. I just had to, poor Shiatsu hadn't eaten for 3 days. She's only 7! So I shall go hungry put at least Shiatsu will be able to have some food. I can't beilive my good luck in finding this empty book in the trash today. I must thank the gods for it and pray i get out of this hell house soon enough. with much love my only friend._

_Takoso Yasha_

Tyson and Kenny stared at eachother in shock, she had to pick from the garbage for food? when she was even aloud to!

Tyson growled,

"I don't know how some one with such a terrible past could be so nice! "They wouldent give a seven year old to have food for three days! jeese!"

Kenny nodded and flipped to a new page.

_Dear diary,_

_This is August 30 2005, I havent had food for 5 days and am getting a little weak... I've been given so many chores i can't do and its even harder being weak like this...i shant have any food tomarrow either, i couldent finish harvesting the corn. Shiatsu has finally run away and I hope she's in a better place then this, god bless you Shi-chan, and may you find a good home. I also saw a private beyblading match between Kai and Tyson. heh, i think thats another reason i didnt finish on time... Kai is so cuuuuuute!_

Tyson and Kenny burst out laughing at that last line. Dizzy laughed hartily, and said,

I guess you were right Cheif! She does like him! hahahaHA!

But then they realized something and stopped laughing imediatly.

"Ya," said Kenny, "How must that feel to be mocked and called names by some one you love?"

Tyson quietly said

"I guess thats why she cried when he said she could never get a boyfriend..."

They went on...

_Kai won (of course!) and Tyson seemed a bit huffed, but Kai just shrugged it off and kinda walked off. I don't know why I like him, but gawd, he's HOT._

Tyson, Kenny, and Dizzy were really trying not to cry with laughing.

"HOT! Thats the last thing i ever thought of kai!" yelled Dizzy.

"Me too, me too!" managed to choke out between laughes Tyson.

**Takoso and Hilary at that time**

Hilary gaped at Takoso in the dressing room of the fancy dresses part of the mall. Takoso was dressed in a long white thin gown, Australian diamonds in the shape of crescent moons for earings, and crystal high heeled shoes. Takoso looked around,

"What are ya gapin' at?

Then Hilary turned around to see a surprised and awe filled Kai. Takoso turned around slowely and looked equally surprised to see Kai at such a social place... staring at her. First Takoso gaped then she glared remembering the days events.

"What are YOU staring at stupid!"

Kai only stuttered and then said,

"WOW."

Takoso still glared then humphed, and flipped around quickly grabbing Hilary's arm and pulling her in the nearest dressing room to change.

Kai was stunned by her dress.

"Holy crap did I missunderstand HER.

"She looked pretty, and her body was-------" Kai blushed and yelled at himself, "Shite Kai, god dont even think about that!"

"'Koso-chaaan!" whined Hilary, "Why do you hate Kai?"

Takoso hardened and said,

"He said something very mean to me..."

Hilary shrugged as she and Takoso made their way out of the store with 6 very heavy bags, loaded with clothes.(including the white dress, Hilary talked her into it.)

**Back to Tyson and Kenny**

_Dear diary,_

_It's October 5 2005, and all the food in the whole house has been stolen and so i wont be able to indulge in my first meal in 11 days, i can't beleive iv'e lasted 11 days without food, it must have something to do with me being demon or something, because i havent been able to move but im still alive, i havent been checked on, so i think the landlady must beleive im dead. I should be, but oddly im not, and these weird dreams keep coming to me, and for some reason they all have kai in them...it must be my mind kicking in and imagining all the things i want before i die... ive also dreamed of a family that loves me also...please my only friend pray i live to see Kai and have him see me...and actually see me before i die...oh, helpless obsesions of a dying girl...because I lov_

Suddenly the writing stopped so she must have fainted from lack of food.

This was by far the saddest thing either Kenny or Tyson had ever read.

"If I wasn't possitive she was still alive, i'd think she was already gone..." whispered Kenny

Imediatly after the boys turned the page, the door burst open, and on seeing her diary opened to a page in the back that was covered in...

_i love kai hiwatari! Mrs.Hiwatari_

_Mrs. Kai Hiwatari_

_Mrs. Takoso Hiwatari_

_Takoso Maru Hiwatari_

_Takoso Hiwatari/Yasha_

_Takoso and Kai Hiwatari_

Takoso TOTALLY FLIPPED. Her eyes got wide, her face turned blue (thats a nice touch on my part!) and her claws peirced the palms of her hands from making fists.

"How...Much...Did...You...READ?" She growled menacingly and creepily quiet.

Hilary put her arm on her shoulder trying to calm her down, but Takoso looked up her face taughnt and twitching

" HOW MUCH DID YOU READ!" Screamed Takoso.

Tyson and Kenny cowered in fear as Takoso hypervenalated and was grapped by Hilary so she could not inflict pain upon either of the two.

A/N- hahaHA! i shall make you wait to see if Tyson and Kenny live! Considering Takoso's state, i wouldent count on it, but maybe by some small speck of grace, they might live...nah, never mind! probably not! lol...sorry for taking so long on these chappies, and its well over due for more chapters. so, ill write more,and i'll keep writing!

ksarap- thanks for reveiwing, and Kai could never act normal! its an impossibility in the delireisisoum of the minds of many. (so many big words!)


	4. Gunna Party Like It's Your Birthday!

Chapter 4 of "The Many Lives of Takoso Yasha" "We're Gunna Party Like I'ts Your Birthday!"

Chapter 4, "We're Gunna Party Like I'ts Your Birthday!"

Reveiw

**Takoso TOTALLY FLIPPED. Her eyes got wide, her face turned blue, and her claws peirced the palms of her hands from making fists.**

**"How...Much...Did...You...READ?" She growled menacingly and creepily quiet.**

**Hilary put her arm on her shoulder trying to calm her down, but Takoso looked up her face taunt and twitching.**

**" HOW MUCH DID YOU READ!" Screamed Takoso.**

**Tyson and Kenny cowered in fear as Takoso hypervenalated and was grabed by Hilary so she could not inflict pain upon either of the two.**

"W-w-we just read a little bit!" Squeeked Tyson, shrinking in size.

Hilary pushed back a lock of hair from Takoso's face, trying not to get mauled by her claws in the process. Takoso's eyes were shut, as if trying to concentrate very hard on wether to laugh, cry, or start ripping people to shreds. I think she chose some thing in between, laughing and crying, so she had teary eyes, and was trying so hard not to laugh maniacly.

"What part did you read! hah...hah...nahahahaha...na?" She said nervously, making her laugh sound deformed.

"Just up until October fifth!" Stuttered Kenny.

Takoso let out a huge sigh and said

"Thank god!"

She pulled out out Hilarys arms and fell to the ground laughing happily. (deliriously ya meen?)

Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary moved closer to Takoso carefully, but still warely.

"Um, 'Koso-chan?" Asked Hilary, "Are you feeling o.k.?

Suddenly Takoso's hands shot out and grabbed Kenny and Tysons collars, and whispered, filled with mallice,

"If Kai ever finds out about my diary or this incident, i swear i will kill you both...understand!"

They nodded then Takoso sighed and said normally,

"I'm sorry to get mean, but he can never, and I mean NEVER find out about this, my feelings have changed, and I will never again feel that way..."

She sighed again looking sad and hurt, turning away as she whispered

"Never again..."

**At about 5 o' clock at night, the same day, Hilary and Takoso are in Takoso's room, They are both reading magazines.**

Reading the new issue of Teen People, Takoso suddenly jolted up, remembering something of where she came from...well, sort of...

"Holy crap!" She yelled at Hilary, "Tomarow is Kai's birthday!"

Hilary looked sly,

"I thought you haited Kai?"

Takoso answered,

"I do, but nobody deserves to have their birthday forgotten!"

Takoso grabbed Hilary's arm, and popped out of bed, running through the closed door that connected the boys hotel room to hers. Everyone was there except Kai, because Max and Ray coulden't find him. Takoso hopped through the door and sat down on the bed next to Max, who was reading a manga. (The same one, he didn't get to finish when Takoso came.) and said to him and everyone else,

"It's Kai's birthday tomarrow!"

Max was half blown away by the loudness, but said,

"How do you know? Even we didn't know that."

Takoso announced,

"I was reading a magazine I nicked...um... I mean found, and it had a few pages on famous Beybladers! Its had all of the BladeBrakers, The Blade Sharks, The Majestics, The White Tigers, and The All Stars. In the BladeBrakers, you guys, there was personal info on all of you. Its said everyones birthday, old team, favorite food, everything!"


	5. Party at the Park

Disclaime- i don't own Beyblade or any characters from beyblade, but i do own Takoso Yasha. I also do not own Any songs in this chapter, they belong to Skye Sweetnam.

Chapter 5 or "The Many Lives of Takoso Yasha"

Party At the Park

Party at the Park

Kai first pulls out a ticket that says

"Come to the skateboard Park on west avenue on November 12 to see new punk rocker Takoso Yasha!"

Then...came the next present...It was a 1 foot by 9 inches plushie doll of himself. He stared at it wide eyed. He began trying to speak, but he just gaped at it. The finally he spoke,

"P-people can just by replica's of me?"

Everyone but Kai laughed hartily.

"Hahahaha! It's just a doll Kai!" Chuckled Tyson.

Kai didn't seem convinced and started to inspect the doll. He remembered the tickets and asked Tyson,

"Is that where she's been working this whole time?"

"Why don't you ask HER?"

Kai and Takoso glared at eachother and Takoso turned around quickly. Max sighed and said,

"Well, tonight is her first gig, and we got you a ticket mr. sunshine...their really hard to get!"

"So who's all going?" Asked Dizzy.

"Um..."Said Takoso. "Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, and some of my friends from a long time ago..."

Dizzy looked sad, but you cant take Laptops to a concert, Kenny reassured her.

"So," said Ray. "You better shape up and enjoy your birthday."

Kai looked around for the first time while fully awake and saw a My Little Pony piniata, he scofed embarassedly at that, the blue and red streemer, the pin the tail on the donkey game on the wall, ((For my 10 year old sisters birthday we had instead of Pin the Tail on the Donkey, but Kiss the Prince with an Aaron Carter poster...i was mentally disturbed and freakily tickled by the insadent that night...i didn't particapate though, let's get that straight! Excuse my OOCnes, back to the story.)) and everyone in their pajamas to cook an early breakfast for him. His frozen heart shed some of it's ice just then. He stood up, and said,

W-whatever, let's just get this over with!"

Everyone knew thats the closest think to a thank you they were going to get from him and they all got up and Takoso finally realized what she was whering, Blushed hotly and ran to her room with Hilary to get changed. All the boys blushed but hurried to get dressed.

**About ten minutes later**

Takoso came out whering jeans and a black t-shirt that said, "i love Skaters"

"i love me" and her thick silvery hair in two low pony tails.

When the girls finished dressing, they started off with Pin the tail on the donkey. Kai actually pined it on the donkeys face. Kenny surprisingly won.

Then they played musical chairs. Kai and Takoso were the last ones left with one chair, and everyone knew their would be feirce compitition. When the music stoped, Kai was closer to the chair and sat down, but Takoso accedently say on Kai's lap and put her hands on his legs. her eyes got as big as dinner plates when she felt some one under neath her and quickly got up but so did Kai and her arms got entangle with his and they fell to the floor on top of eachother, les than an inch from eachothers faces. Takoso yelped and finally pulled her arms out of his and got up tomatoe red, running to Hilary, with a look of horror and disgust on her face. Kai got up afer the surprise wore off, and turned to run, but Max, Ray, and Tyson grabed his arms, and Tyson said,

"Your not going anywhere before the piniata and cake!"

So they all went to the piniata, Kai thought to himself,

"Oh, Mr. Pony thing, your so going down!

So when it was Kai's turn to go, Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson, and Hilary had gone. Their was a slight dent in the pony's head, but no further damage. Kai stepped up to it, bat taughnt, but Hilary took his shoulder and said,

"5 spins comin up!"

Then spun him around 5 times. He tried to swing, using all his strength put Takoso pulled it up, and he ended up swinging him self at nothing. He got flustered and frusterated then tried to hit up high. Takoso just put it back down. Takoso was getting a good laugh out of this, but she was gunna get it from Kai later. He swung one last time and cracked the whole thing in half, candy sprayed everywhere. Everyone scrambled with there bags to get the most candy. ((In my family for the kids the one who gets the most candy is the unidentified winner, no matter who broke it... it's kinda like a rule where when a kid tels you their name, it's an unkown kiddy rule you have to say your name back. wink thanks for that rule Fallen Angel Mitsu!)) Hilary and Tyson and Kai and Takoso knocked heads trying to get the candy, so they stopped and rubbed their heads, while Ray, Kenny, and Max reached for the last of the goodies.

"whoo hoo! i got the most!" Yelled Max with his cat-like smile he has, after counting the candy.

Everyone else pouted while Max glouted.

"Whatdaya say about cake now?" Asked Ray.

Everyone nodded so Tyson and Kenny walked out into the darkened bedroom with the 14 candles lit and started singing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kai, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuu!"

When the song ended Kai didn't know what to do, he'd never had a birthday party before.

Takoso whispered,

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

So he made a wish so close to his heart, he almost didn't dar wish it. Then he blew out all but two of them. Hilary blurted out the superstition,

"Your gunna have two kids Kai!"

Everyone stared at Takoso but she looked scared and blushes and screached,

"Whadaya starin at me for!"

They all went back to the cake while Takoso buisied herself with getting the knife, not letting Kai with it, or he would use it against her, and plates and forks and napkins. She cut the cake then passed it out to everyone with ice cream. The meal was in semi-scilence until Dizzy asked,

"What are these guys in for tonight at your concert 'Koso-chan?"

Takoso slightly blushed and said,

"I just wanted to invite them to the concert, we can dance, have dinner, and i'm gunna sing some of my new songs!"

They all nodded, and finished eating.

"It's 1:00 now," Said Max. "When does the concert start?"

"6:00 to 12:00 p.m." said Takoso. "We've got some all night partyers there." "I was hoping I could go to practice a little more there, then come pick you guys up, at 5:30 to stay till...um...I guess however long you want."

Everyone nodded, and Tyson said,

"I think we should stay 'till midnight!"

Takoso smiled slyly.

"You, my friends, are gunna be able to see MY PEOPLE in their own time zones!"

**5:300 on the dot**

A bus painted black with red fames with blue outlines on the flames pulled up in front of the hotel. When everyone went into it, Takoso wasn't there, but a handsome boy around 18 with blond hair and blue eyes was in the drivers seat.

"Hi, my name is Nozomu, Sukoshi--- I mean Takoso is at the concert now. I told her i'd pick you up, so pile in!"

"Who's Sukoshi?" Asked Tyson.

"Oh," Said Nozomu, "That's just our nickname for Takoso!"

Contented with that answer, they all got in.

**Takoso at the Concert** **as the gang is ariving behind her. She dosen't know they're behind her.**

"Arg!"

She yelled as she kicked the Coke machine when it wouldent give it her soda. She leaned against the cool metal.

"I'm in way over my head...I'm not ready for this..." She told herself quietly.

Tyson then says,

"Hi 'Koso-chan! Nose hair oo picked us up when you couldent!"

Takoso gonked.

"NOSE HAIR OO! hahahah! its NOZOMU!"

Tyson shrugged and said,

"How come they call you Sukoshi?"

Takoso looked scared.

"What did he tell you?"

" Just that your nickname was Sukoshi, whats wrong?"

"Nothing," answered Takoso, "But Nozomu is a bit of a flirt and i hoped he didn't say to much, but i guess i had nothing to worry about."

She brushed imaginary crumbs off her hands and then said

"O.K. you guys, i gotta get dressed, but you can take your seats...i'll be on stage in a few minutes."

**In a few minutes**

There was about 200 people in the huge skate boarding park and Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny were up in the front. Sticking to her promise, Takoso was up on stage in about 3 minutes. She was dressed in a white tube top underneith a fishnet top that went up to a few inches above her bellybutton. then it was long sleeves, so the sleeves of it where full and black. Her pants where baggy and black with a paw print mark on it. Her hat was black with little black cat ears on it and it had black flaps coming down. (( If you wanna see what it looks like, see my avitar, xingfaith, on the internet site i show on my page.)) A few jaws dropped and alot of people whistled, but she just smiled and yelled,

"You guys ready for some MUSIC!"

Everyone yelled in answer. Our gang heard a group in front of them yell

"Go Sukoshi-chaaaaaaaaan!"

They all looked at them and there was Nozomu, a short kid with long black hair, a mean looking boy with messy green hair, an enerjetic spiky haired boy, and a short sandy blond haired girl with a short hair style. They wondered what Takoso had to do with them, but went on watching.

"I would like to thank Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, and Kai for taking me in when I had no where to go. Also i would like to thank my friends , Mahiru, Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka...Also my Nii-san, Mitsuru!" Said Takoso.

She got some cheers then said,

"One last thing...I want us all to sing a song to some one here!"

She looked evily and worded out, "I told you you would get it!" Then yelled out happily,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI HIWATARIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Kai looked terrified at all the eyes suddenly upon him.

"Join in everyone! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KAAAAAAAAAAAI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Kai was absolutely mortified when everyone in the whole park sang happy birthday to him. He glared at Takoso, but she just smiled sweetly and said,

"Hehheh! thanks everyone, for that, but now its time to dance! This songs called NUMBER OOOOOOONE!"

Everyone screamed. Then Takoso started to sing her song.

i saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that i hate

he didn't have to tell me why last night he was laaaaaaate

i cant beleive what you tell me

your lies have come undone

now im livin on the run

lookin out for number one!

i took a ride to the city

had to get out of this place

i just can't stand the pity

when the tears run down my faaaaaace

i used to think it was over,

but it's only just begun

(She wagled her finger)

now im livin on the run

lookin out for number

one day you'll see me

but only when your dreaming

one day you'll say

I WAS THE ONE

i hitched a ride on a grey hound

stashed away on a train

bought a ticket to the subway

playin guitar in the raaaaaaain

i wanna follow the rivers

to an island in the sun

now im livin on the run

lookin out for number

one day you'll see me

but only when your dreaming

one day you'll say

I WAS THE ONE

Late at night

to tired to fight

i just might think about him

right now i'm feelin fine

i'm better off without him

YEAAAAAAH!

one day...one day...one day...

you'll say i was the one

one day you'll see me

but only when your dreaming

one day you'll say

I WAS THE ONE

i know that one day you'll see me

i'll haunt you when your dreaming

one day you'll say i was the OOOOOOOOOOONE

i'm number OOOOOOOONE.

Everyone screamed and yelled when the song ended, calling for more. When it ended, our gang was staring open mouthed at her... It was really good singing! But they didn't know what the night would hold, forthcoming...

A/N- Such a long chappie... well, there is two things that are a little odd in this story if you havent noticed, Takoso is Inuyasha's girl type twin, but she's a lot prettyer than Inuyasha. Also, All the new characters introduced a little in this chapter are from the manga Crescent Moon. It's an AWSOME manga, and i'll recomend it to anyone! You should read it if you can. Well, and a little thing, Mitsuru isn't really her brother, but you'll find out later that he just acted as a brotherly figure in her lives-i mean life! scratch that! heh heh...you'll find out about after a while too...i'm changing the title to The Melting Heart or A Demon's Love...i'll have a vote...Reveiw and tell me whether you want The Melting Heart or A Demon's Love...i'll let you pick. The songs i'm gunna have Takoso sing are the property of Skye Sweetnam...She's the music im hooked on for now, the music is so awsome! You can go to www.launch. and search Number One by Skye Sweetnam and listen to it. Much drama in the next chappie, so come with some tissues and a pillow to cry into. See ya next time space cowboy! heehee...sorry, just watched Cowboy Bebop. watch at the very end and you'll get it...so byzie ya'll.


	6. Tangle of Lies

Chapter 6 of "The Many Lives of Takoso Yasha" "Tangle of Lies"

chapter 6, "Tangle of Lies"

"How'd ya like that song!" Takoso asked the crowd.

She got a huge srceaming audience in return. She smiled brightly showing the crowd a few fangs.

"Then get ready for more...I'm gunna sing 4 more songs, then i gotta take a break, playing durin my break is No Good World, Which my friends Nozomu, Mitsuru, and Akira are in."

The skaters yelled a bit. So Takoso sung Billy S. Heart of Glass Hypocrite and Fallen Through. ((I can't write them all or whe'de have a very long chapter.)) Then she took a break to go see her friends.

"Don't forget," Said Mitsuru. "Koso is also in No Good World, but we gotta give 'er a break, so she won't be playin' with us.

So while No Good World played, Takoso made her way through the crowd to her friends. After a few minutes she got there breathlessly.

"Jeeze! I didn't know I had so many fans!"

They all laughed. ((except Kai))

"Why didn't you tell us you were such a good singer before?" Asked Ray.

Takoso looked down blushing

"I'm not that good..."

Max disagreed,

"Keh, yes you are!" You make,like, Britney Spears or somethin' sound like nails on a chalk board!"

Takoso wasn't used to gettin compliments, so she just blushed more and said thank you quietly.

Kai scoffed and said,

"You were terrible, you make the high notes sound like a train engine, and the low notes were just the worst...i think I'll leave, I don't need to kill my ears on your terrible music."

Takoso looked like she was going to cry, then she looked like she was gunna choke him.

"You little... Come here I need to talk to you!"

She grabed his arm and pulled him to an empty space in the back of the crowd. He tried to pull away, but you can't pull away from a demon, and just allowed him to be dragged. She let go of him and faced him to her.

"Why do you HATE me so much!"

She turned her head away tears coming out of her closed lashes, and Kai couldent lie.

"I-I...Don't really know..."

He looked at her with his beautifully deep maroon eyes that said something different then what he said and Takoso stepped away from his open arms with wide eyes.

"N-n-no...I... can't be falling for you again..."

Her body wanted to step into his open arms and stay in his warm embrace forever, but her heart knew it would cost her another peice of her heart.

"I remember,"

She said with almost glowing eyes

"You killed my heart a long time ago... I won't go through that again..."

She ran through the crowd head first, not looking where she was going. She ran on stage just as No Good World was done She grabbed the mike, and yelled with malice and spite,

"This one's for Kai."

Spiting out his name.

i know what your tryin to do

make me fall for you

i want you to leave, leave me aloooooooone

everywhere i gooo

you'll always be there

tried to give you hints to leave

but its like it came out the other ear!

I dont care what you do

i don't care about you

i don't care get a clue

Cause i don't really like you

i don't really like you

you and your friends are dence

you dont make any sence

its all at your expence

cause i don't really like you

i don't really like you

why have you done this to me?

you know im bussy

oh ive been NICE so far

but i can't take it anymore

time passes by

and you wonder why

im not gunna lie

you mean nuthin to me!

I dont care what you do

i don't care about you

i don't care get a clue

Cause i don't really like you

u i don't really like you

you and your friends are dence

you dont make any sence

its all at your expence

cause i don't really like you

i don't really like you

cause i dont really like you

cause i dont really like you

i dont really like you

time passes by

and you wonder why

im not gunna lie

you mean nuthin to me!

I dont care what you do

i don't care about you

i don't care get a clue

Cause i don't really like you

i don't really like you

you and your friends are dence

you dont make any sence

its all at your expence

cause i don't really like you

i don't really like you

cause i don't really like you!

Takoso was sweating and teary by the time it ended. She stared wide eyed and misty eyed at Kai who was standing shaking his head with his head bowed. She threw down the mike and said, i'll be back later, unfurled her wings and flew into the sky...the only thing left was her hat, and one of her feathers. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny ran up on stage asking No Good World if they knew what happened, but they didnt...Kai just stood, his head bowed.

**With Takoso**

Tears hit the ground hundreds of feet below her, as she sobbed about her losses. She suddenly grew bright and something emerged from inside her. It was a haloey female being, with a long furry silver fox tail and huge silver fuzzy fox ears. Takoso looked up.

"Hello, Akisa."

Said Takoso. Akisa swirled her tail and swivled her ears. She said in a quiet chiming voice,

"Hello my dear Misuto... How have you been fairing in this odd planet?"

Takoso glared at her,

"You know exactly "How i've been fairing" mrs. all mighty being, Akisa..."

She spat and said it with more malice than talking to Kai. Akisa chuckled.

"I know, im sorry my dear... I should say, how is Kai fairing on this odd planet?"

Takoso keh'ed

"I don't care about him! He's the one that killed me!"

Akisa looked happy, like she was waiting for this oppertunity,

"Ah, Misuto, he did not kill you, he saved you."

She said saved with grace, and put her palm on Takoso's forehead, Takoso began to turn into a pure angel as she got a flash back.

_She was sitting in Kai's arms leaning her head against his chest as he was playing with hair. He kissed her softly on the mouth. Then Takoso looked up, eyes filled with love and said,_

_"Kai...When I must leave, will you take care of our child for a time being?"_

_Looking down at her swoled belly. He nodded and said,_

_"I will, but I wish you could stay for longer... I love you...i'll miss you so."_

_They kissed agin before Takoso said, sighing_

_"Akisa says that when I have a child, I must go to her and be blessed. Since this is my first child ever, I'll have to stay there for a year or two. But, the child will have some of me in it, She or he will not nead milk like others, and can have any different milk, or water."_

_Kai nodded and said, _

_"I must go get something for you, I'll be back."_

_Takoso nodded as he moved her out of his arms and walked into the kitchen of their new house. She heard a slight crash, but thought nothing of it because Kai dropped things occasionaly. She actually chuckled slightly. When he came back, he looked a little odd, he had a huge toothy smile, those usually made her shiver with pleasure because they were so unexpected, but this time it kinda creeped her out. He sat down next to her and pulled some thing Takoso could not see and put it behind his back then kissed her passionatly. While she was so into the kiss, he pulled it from behind him and rammed the knife into her back. Takoso pulled back in confusion. The knife didn't hurt too much, what really hurt was that Kai had rammed it right into the place her heart was on the other side, so it had peirced her heart. Just that KAI, her love had done this, she told him once that that was the only way to kill an immortal demon like her. She stared at him with not much more than confusion at him. She reached to her chest, and blood was erupting from it. She looked at her blood staind hand then back at Kai like she finally registered than he had stabed her in the back. Litterally. She looked hurt and sad. She sobbed as she saw that he was still smiling and holding onto the knife in her back so she could not dig it out and save herself. He smiled brouder as she looked a little angered, and said,_

_"Good bye my sweet."_

_And kissed her hard. She kissed back, only out of instinct and wanting to kiss him one last time so she might not die with revenge for his soul. It only half worked so she died with her lips pressed to the mans who had killed her. But he did not just kill her, he killed his own child, still inside her._

_As Takoso passes by the same river she always did when this happened she came to Akisa, but Akisa pushed her away because Kai had actually killed her. She could not come back to life. She wondered why this had worked now, when so many had stabed her in the same place. The she remembered Akisa telling her you could only die if it was your true love. She guessed Kai was indeed her true love...Why had he killed her? Not that she wasn't happy to finally be able to die. Suddenly Kai spirit walked up to her and took her hands. Takoso looked with spite at Kai who told her, as she ripped her hands out of his,_

_"That was not me my love!"_

_Takoso did not beleive him, but he then began glowing and muttered the life transferring words. Takoso screamed at him. _

_"No! You may have killed me, but no one deserves to live the lives i've had to! If you give me your life, you'll become like me!"_

_He didn't listen and transfered his life to her. Takoso became Life again, and Akisa went over to her, Decreing some thing in the angel launguage, wich Takoso could not decifer. She only caught Kai, Misuto, and next life. So both her and Kai were lifted up and thrown into the next life. Takoso of course remembered a little of her last life, but Kai would not remember a thing._

The flash back ended, leaving Takoso with a fresh layer of tears, and sobbing. Akisa held her tight, letting her cry into her big white kimono.

"Now, do you see that he saved you?"

Takoso shook her head stubbornly

"He KILLED me Akisa!"

Akisa sighed, she knew she wouldent get any where with this stubborn makino. ((makino,(((Short for Makinoyashi))) a being that is usually a play toy for an immortal being such as Akisa. The Makino is usually a human first, then whenever it dies, it becomes a different creature, never truely dieing, but we don't know what Takoso was first, corection, you don't know! heh, well, When the Makino finds her true love, if she does, she can either live there and her love becomes a Makino, or if the Makino's love killes the Makino, it dies, it's confusing, but reveiw and i'll explain it all to you. The Makinoyashiis also referred to as The True Being of Life.))

"Beleive what you wish, but you know his feelings for you still remain, even if his memory does not."

Akisa started to disapear.

"Please Akisa, don't goooo! I want to know more!"

But Akisa just disolved, leaving Takoso to flap her wings tiredly. She realized that her meeting with Akisa had lasted about 3 and a half hours. She fluttered her wings and made her way to somewhere twords the horizon.

A/N-Such long chappies! If your kinda confused about the Makinoyashi thing, you can just reveiw me and ill tell you about it, and Akisa is actually a type of beings, they are like Fox Gods, only they arent sly demons like other Fox Gods, they stand for pain and suffering. Nice hmmm? well, i'll be writing chapter 7 right now, so i don't forget my idea's, so i'll post pretty soon. So Byzie ya'll.


	7. The Clearing Sky for Now

Chapter 7 of "The Many Lives of Takoso Yasha" "The Clearing Sky For Now"

chapter 7, "The Clearing Sky For Now"

As Takoso soared above the almost empty skater park she saw with releif that all her friends were there. Then she thought if they were gone she wouldent have to go through with her plan, but she was going to do it now, or never..."

"Never? thats a good idea!"

She scolded herself as she landed on stage. Everyone stared at her in her more angelic form. Her wings where about 14 feet long and 5 feet up and her features were softer. She took a deep breath and said to the crowd of about 25 on the ground,

"Th-this is for Kai...And I'm sorry."

as she put in a c.d. in the boombox, and put it on high, substituting for a band.

you wanna know more, more, more about me

im the girl who's kickin the coke machine

im the one thats honkin at you 'cause i left late agaaaaaain

hey hey hey can't you see i want you by the way i push you away?

don't judge me tomarrow by the way im actin today

mix the words up with the actions

do it all for your reaction

YEAH!

hey hey

get tangled up in me

you wanna know more more more about me

gotta know reverse phycology

im the reason why you can't get to sleep

im the girl you never get just quite what you see

hey hey hey

can't you see i want you by the way i push you away?

don't judge me tomarrow by the way im actin today

mix the words up with the actions

do it all for your reaction

YEAH!

hey hey

get tangled up in me

you think that you know me

you think that im only

tangled up in me

but everything i do

is to get tangled up in you

you wanna know more more more about me

im the girl who's sweepin you off your feet

hey hey hey

can't you see i want you by the way i push you away?

don't judge me tomarrow by the way im actin today

mix the words up with the actions

do it all for your reaction

YEAH!

hey hey

get tangled up in me

Takoso gathered all her courage to look into the crowd at Kai. He was standing in the same spot, but he was blushing a bit and smiling the same smile he used to smile with her. She gathered herself and jumped off the stage into Kai's arms and surprised him much by kissing him on the lips. They were so indept in their kiss that they didn't see all their friends around them surprised beyond their imagination. It was a VERY indept kiss if you know what I mean. Finally after about 15 seconds they broke the kiss and stared at eachother with surprise. Kai looked totally blown away at how good Takoso could kiss, and just kinda stood with her in his arms. Tyson yelled out,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE APPOCOLIPSE IS COMING! KAI and TAKOSO KISSED!"

Then he heard what he sid and went,

"Ewwwwww..."

And stuck out his tongue. Takoso jumped out of Kai's arms quickly, but still held onto his hand, seeming like she was afraid he would leave if she let go of him. Then Ray said,

"If you two do that again, get a room!"

Hilary who was was quiet this whole time whispered in Takoso's ear. It must have been about Kai because Takoso blushed hotly looked at Kai then said to Hilary,

"I-I-I don't know, it's up to him..."

Hilary laughed. Kai said,

"Up to me for what?"

Hilary said,

"Just if you two sle-"

Takoso put her hand on Hilary's mouth and said,

"Hehheh, um, nothing!"

Hilary giggled and said,

"Why is it such a big deal 'Koso-chan?"

Takoso said,

"Well, would you like me to ask that of Tyson for you!"

Hilary blushed and Tyson looked at her, but Hilary said,

"W-well, I don't like Tyson like that, but you can't deny you liking Kai after that!"

Hilary quickly said matter-o-factly before Takoso could put her hand over her mouth,

"Takoso wants to sleep in the same bed as you."

Takoso pointed to Hilary and said quickly,

"Ah! Same thing with you and Tyson!"

Hilary yelped and said,

"N-no i don't!"

Takoso grabed Hilarys arm and pulled her into the air with her about 15 feet up, and said,

"We'll come down when our mortification goes over."

Tyson and Kai were both blushing hotly down below, Ray was laughing, Max looked poutely and asked them why they got the girls, and Kenny kinda just stood, looking left out. Ray yelled up to the girls,

"It's O.K. girls! heh, come down and we'll go home!"

So Hilary and Takoso came down, still red. Just then, Mitsuru,((mean looking green haired boy.)) Nozomu, Akira,((enerjetic spikey haired boy.)) Misoka,((short boy with long black hair.)) And Mahiru((blond haired girl with a short haircut.)) walked up and Mitsuru said,

"Nice concert onii-chan, i especially liked the last song!"

Mahiru said,

"Well, i especially liked the part AFTER the last song!" And winked.

Takoso pushed Mahiru playfully and asked Nozomu,

"Could you give us a ride home still?"

Nozomu nodded and they all walked to the Moonlight Bandits Mobile, which Nozomu had named the old bus. They piled in, 2 in a seat, Kai Takoso,Tyson Hilary, Kenny Max, Mitsuru Mahiru, Akira Ray, and Misoka in his own seat.

**half an hour later at the hotel still in the bus**

After a half an hour in the bus, ((they already droped off Mitsuru and the others)) Everyone was ready to sleep. Takoso actually fell asleep leaning against Kai who was playing with her hair. ((seem fimiliar 'Koso-chan?)) So when they reached their stop, she wouldent wake up, Kai had to carry her. She was surprisingly light, so he easily carried her to the room with her snuggling into his chest holding with a death grip on his shirt. When he reached her room ((with no one in it mind you, Max on the couch, Tyson and Kenny on the queen sized bed, Ray on the floor and Kai on the other bed, they switch for the beds and stuff, Takoso's room only has one bed in it. Hilary goes home at night.)) Takoso would not let go. He tried to shake her, release her hands on his shirt, but nothing worked. He let his gaurd down for a minute and Takoso ((still asleep)) pulled him down on the bed, they were lying on their side, but Takoso snuggled closer to him so she was pressed up against him. Kai got red, being so close to her. He then tried to take her hands off his shirt but she just put her face into the crook of his neck and moved even closer to him so he couldent get to her hands. He sighed with frusteration, and he was so tired. His eyes got low, and he drifted off to sleep.

At about 3:00 in the morning Takoso woke up and was surprised to see Kai's hands on hers and in the same bed as her. She was used to it from her last life, but she still blushed. She figured it wouldent do any good to wake him up now so she just snuggled closer to him, lay her head on his chest, and went back to sleep.

**ABOUT 9:00 IN THE MORNING**

When Kai didn't come back from Takoso's room Tyson was a little creeped out, so at 9:00 when he woke up, he and everyone else went into Takoso's room. They were still in their cloths from yesterday, but Takoso was pushed up against Kai with her face buried in his chest, and Kai had his hands on Takoso's, with his head resting on top of her head. Everyone was really surprised, but mostly embarassed at coming across this intimate sight. Takoso's doggie ears picked up footsteps, and she woke up the same time as Kai, both staring at the people looking down at them. Then they looked at eachother in a very close position. ((did i mention Kai's leg was partly over Takoso's? ...oops!))It was a very "Tangled" sight. Takoso yelped and got up as quickly as Kai and said,

"U-um..nothing happened just so you know!"

"Y-y-ya...Takoso wouldent let go of my shirt and when I was putting her on her bed sh-she pulled me down and I fell asleep there."

They didn't completely beleive them, but they just shrugged and walked out so they could talk or whatever.

"I'm sorry I wouldent let go last night..." said Takoso.

"Nah," said Kai. "It's O.K..." He blushed. "I didn't sleep all that bad last night..."

Takoso thought to herself.

"Come to think of it, i slept really good last night...not gross or anything, but it felt good to have Kai close to me..."

Takoso suddenly the impulse to kiss Kai so she went with it and kissed him quickly on the lips. Kai was mildly surprised, and stared at her. Takoso looked down first blushing.

" I guess last night you were were literally "Tangled Up in Me", huh?" she said.

Kai chuckled,

"I guess so."

They got off the bed, and Kai left so Takoso could get dressed. She came out in her "shut the shell up" shirt and Jeen skirt. Hilary was there and Tyson had told her about the sight they saw this morning.

"So...I guess what you wanted came true, huh, 'Koso-chan?

Said Hilary. Takoso blushed and pushed her playfully.

"What are we gunna do today?

Asked Max. Suddenly, a paper was slipped underneith their door. It was an advertisement for the fair that was in town this week. They all smiled at eachother and they knew where they were going today.

A/N-so many long chappies! well, there was alot of kissing in this chappie, so if you don't like kissing, too bad, ((lol)) theres gunna be alot more coming up! long chappie, Short A/N...go figure...Anyways, Byzie ya'll.


	8. All's Fair in Love and War part one

chapter 8 of "The Many Lives of Takoso Yasha" "Alls fair in love and war part one"

chapter 8, "Alls Fair In Love and War part one"

**"What are we gunna do today?**

**Asked Max. Suddenly, a paper was slipped underneith their door. It was an advertisement foor the fair that was in town this week. They all smiled at eachother and they knew where they were going today.**

As they all got ready to go to the fair, Takoso was thinking over the days events so far.

"I know I still love him."

She told herself, blushing happily at the thought of Kai.

"But," she remembered with spite, "He killed me...I wonder if he got to the legends of the Makinoyaki?" "He seems to have changed, although i always though he loved me. Why would he kill me!"

As she argued with herself trying to figure him out. Kai walked in and pulled her into a hug from behind. Takoso knew with love, that this is the place she belonged. lost in Kai's warm embrace. She grabed his hands and just stood there. After a minute or two, he turned her around and kissed her on the cheek. Takoso had a slight blush on her face and she was smiling contently, and Kai was happy that he was the one who put it there. Takoso said,

"Your coming to the fair right?"

He nodded. Then said nervously,

"Just so you know, I've never been to a fair..."

Takoso laughed and said,

"Your kidding right? hahaha! well, we'll just have to show you a good time! theres a first time for everything I guess!"

Kai smiled. Then hugged her tightly again. Max walked in just as they started to hug, and said,

"So sorry to break this up, but we're ready to go."

They pulled apart regretfully and Takoso said,

"We're all ready, Um...How are we gunna get there any way?"

Max smiled big,

"That is a surprise!"

Takoso shrugged and continued putting on her flipflops. She was whering a pair of green pants and a white shirt that had a tipped Earth and a table with splilled milk on it that said " I'm not gunna cry" She and Kai walked out into the boys in the group room where everyone was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Asked Ray smiling toothily.

"Yep!" Said Takoso smiling at Ray.

Kai got a little jelous that she was smiling at Ray, but shook it off when they walked to the parking lot of the hotel. A limo was parked out side. Takoso grined.

"So thats the surprise awsome! How did you get a limo!"

You could tell she was excited, her face lit, and her eyes got big and glowey. Max winked and said

"That's a secret!"

Takoso started laughing and she grabed Kai's hand so that she wouldent rush to the limo imediatly. Everyone was imediatly cheered up by Takoso's childish behavior. Kai smiled softly. She was so simple! Simple and beautiful...

Tyson went up to the door and said,

"Ladies first!"

Takoso and Hilary stepped up to the door and slid in. Takoso stared around her. She had never been in a limo before. Kai got in next got in next, followed by Tyson then every one else on the other side. When the car started, Kenny pulled out a map of the park and asked,

"We can all go together, or, split into groups...Now, what does every one want to go on?"

Hilary wanted to go on the Dragon, (( one of those ships that goes almost upside down back and forth.)) and so did Tyson and Kenny. Ray and Max wanted to go to the haunted house, Takoso wanted to go on the X treme, ((My favorite ride ever! It's like the Dragon, but it goes all the way upside down, and it spind as it goes back and forth and upside down...It rocks!)) and Kai just went with the X treme. So they agreed to meet at the food court in 2 hours to eat lunch. When Max put his elbow on the arm rest he accedently pushed the button to open the roof. Takoso smiled pleadingly at the driver who sighed and said,

"Fine, but if I get arrested for havin' kids out my sun roof, its comin out of your check."

Takoso thanked him, and everyone ((somehow)) stood up so that they were almost out of the limo. They all wooped and hollared at the passing cars, and waved at bikers and joggers on the side walk. A group of bikers ((motercycles)) whistled at Takoso and one of them threw at paper airplane at her with a phone number on it. He winked at her at said

"Call me hottie."

As he drove away Kai flipped him off and bruded to himself when Takoso blushed at the note he wrote on the paper airplane. As they got back in the limo, Ray asked,

"Whats on the paper?"

Takoso handed it to him who also blushed, and handed it back over to her. Hilary snatched it from Takoso and read it aloud,

"333-6373, call me hottie and we'll have a good time tonight in bed..."

Hilary imediatly regreted reading it and pushed it back to Takoso blushing and looking out the window. Takoso was getting ready to rip it up when she smiled meanly and said,

"I just got the best evil plan ever!"

That perked everyones attention.

"This boy I used to know will probably be at the fair...He liked me, and was so possitive I liked him back," she scoffed. "he even came up to me once and said, You don't need to hide the fact that you love me, I may have to think about, but i'll call you...Waiting for me to give my number to him..."

She looked away and said,

"Jerk...So what we do is find him, give this to him and tell him it's my number!"

She laughed. None of them knew she could think of something like that, but, they were all for it. She told them what he looked like and if they saw him,

"Call me on one of these..."

She pulled 3 cell phones.

"Whered you get these!" Asked Tyson.

She gigled.

"You'd be surprised at how many people give you there cell phone if you help them a little!"

They were confused, but she gave one to one person in each group.

"We're here kids." Said the driver.

Tyson gave him a tip, and they made their way through the parks in their groups.

"Hey Kai," Asked Takoso. "You wanna go on the X treme first?"

Kai smiled, took her hand, and said,

"O.K."

Takoso blushed as they walked hand in hand to their first ride.

When they got to the X treme, no one was in line, they were just in time to get in before they started. They sat down and pulled down the head bars.

"What am I in for?"

Asked Kai. Takoso just winked and grabbed onto his hand. It started spinning slowely and moving back and forth. Then it started to get faster and faster. When they went upside down Takoso screamed happily with all the rest of the passengers. Kai was terrified and exilerated at the same time. As it came to a stop Kai jumped out and helped Takoso down. Takoso got her shoes then she asked him,

"How'd you like it?"

Her face was glowing with pleasure, so Kai couldent help but tell her it was awsome. She gushed with pride and took his hand dragging him to a ride called the windbreaker.((I went to this ride in Indiana Beach. You sit in metal parachute looking things and it takes you really really fast up about 20 feet then pushes you down where your feet almost touch the ground...It's really fun!)) They got in a seat and pulled in the bar. When the ride started, Takoso was skweezing Kai's hand, and almost on top of him she was so close. When it was almost done the put her and Kai's hands in the air and looked happily at him. He smiled back, and was actually having fun. It ended quickly,and they got off looking for another good ride. Kai saw the haunted house and immediatly wanted to get on it. He may like Takoso, but he still had to get her back for making 200 people sing happy birthday to him. He pointed to it.

"My turn, i wanna go on that one!"

Takoso turned white and looked ghastily.

"Ha," He thought. "Iv'e hit a nerve."

He took her hand and dragged her into the house. (( They have bracelets, so they don't need to pay.)) Takoso was now cutting off the circulation in his arm. At everything that popped out, she screamed. He decided it was time for his revenge. He slipped out of her grip and walked into the darkness. Takoso looked terified and he almost walked back to her. She stuttered tearfully,

"K-Kai...where are you?"

Then she got delirious and started yelling when a headless man popped up in front of her.

"Kai come on, where are you!"

He decided she'd have enough and came up from behind and yelled,

BOO!

Takoso lost it, she went to the ground and started to sob. Kai felt bad for making her cry so took her arm and stood her up.

"Don't worry 'Koso...It's just me..."

She was still tense and terified, so Kai made her look up and he kissed he trying to make her calm down. That did the trick and she relaxed and reached up to his neck and just kinda hung there in his arms as they kissed. After a minute, Kai let her go and asked her if she was O.K. now. She nodded and he gave her his arm as she walked through the rest, eyes closed. When they got out of the haunted house she heared one of the gaurds say,

"I told you they use it for a makeout spot!"

Takoso blushed, knowing they where talking about her and Kai. As they walked on they saw a huge roller coaster. They smiled at eachother and they walked up the stairs to the top and got in the last car. ((you get the most terbulence at the back...heehee.)) When it started Kai keh'd at Takoso who was readying herself for something...they were just going up a hill.

"Uh, oh..."

He looked down at the 350 foot drop. They rushed down the hill, swinging through turns and speeding up the little hills. When they got out, the little boy in front was chanting,

"Let's do it again, again, again, again!

Takoso laughed at him and took Kai's hand to go to the ride next to it. It was called At the Races.((Also at Indiana Beach, it has the sharpest turns in the whole country, and the fastest ride in Indiana, for anyone who wants to know.)) It was a four person car, put two in each seat. So two people where already in the front, so Kai sat down first, then Takoso sat down in front of him. When they got going, Kai knew to ready himself from the last ride. But this ride was different. when they got down to the bottom of the fast hill they turned sharply and in a cirlce befor they went up the next hill. the same thing happened twice, then they went up on the sides of the car spinning in 3 simotanious circles. ((gravity is the only thing keeping the car on the tracks when it's on its side.)) When they pulled in to the exit zone, before they could get out, another car whent screaming past them about a foot from their car, scaring them both out of their wits.((I learned that the hard way too. Stupid cars...)) The 10 year old girls in front of them laughed when Takoso yelled a little. Kai helped her out and then looked at his watch and saw that they better get going to the food court place.

"Hey 'Koso?" Asked Kai. "We better get going, we don't wanna be late, or Tyson 'll be mad."

"O.K." Said Takoso. As they walked to the food court. "Iv'e had so much fun today, with you." She said.

She looked lovingly at Kai and was struck with the feeling to kiss him again. She almost did, but changed her mind and squeezed his hand instead. He smiled at her too and they walked up to everyone else.

"Hiya 'Koso-chan!" Said Hilary. "You have fun?"

"Ya!" Said Takoso. "Did you go on At The Races Yet?"

Hilary nodded and said happily"Ya, but we learned the hard way to-" Takoso finished with her. "Duck!"

They laughed at eachother. They got to two tables so everyone would fit.

"We got you guys hamburgers, is that O.K.?" Asked Kenny.

"Ya, thats 'K...I was gunna get that anyway!"

When the hamburgers arrived they ate quickly then told eachother that theyde meet again at 5:00. ((It's noon if you didn't know.))So they left eachother to go on more rides.

"Hmmm..." Takoso murmured as she leaned her head against Kai's shoulder.

Kai petted her head for a moment before asking,

"So, what ride do you want to go on now?

She thought for a second then said,

"How about bumper cars?"

Kai nodded and took her hand as they walked up to the bumper cars. They sat one person, so they each got one. When it started, Takoso immediatly went for Kai, but changed her mind when she saw the boy she was telling everyone about. She motion to Kai and he saw him. They both went on top speed to ram him into a corner.

"Hey! What was that for!" He yelled.

Then he realized that he knew the girl and said,

"Takoso?"

Takoso laughed and said,

"The one and only! Hiya Joshie Woshi!"

and left him to stutter to himself at his good luck. Then she went after Kai good naturally. She laughed as he tried to dodge her only to be hit by another girl. Then he got himself back in control and crashed into Takoso who yelped. They both went after eachother the whole rest of the time, occasionaly rammed into a small corner by some other person. After an unheard 10 minutes in the cars, they got out laughing at eachother. Then Josh ((Joshie Woshie)) came up to Takoso and asked her,

"Hi 'Koso-chan... You may come with me for the rest of the day." And tried to grab her hand.

Takoso bristled,

"Excuse me! Did I tell you I wanted to go with you? Cant you see I'm with someone?"

"Your with him?" Said Josh.

Takoso took Kai's hand and he pulled her close to him.

"YES." She said."But..." She winked at Kai, "I'm not tonight!"

She smiled at Josh and gave him the paper. He read it and blushed but nodded as she blew him a kiss as she walked away. Once they where out of sight, Kai and Takoso burst out laughing.

"I...I cant beleive he fell for it!" Said Kai between laughs.

"Heehee! I'm gunna call the rest and tell them..." She dialed the number.

"Hiya Tyson!" Takoso

"Hi 'Koso-chan, whats goin' on?" Tyson

"The jerk took the bait!" Takoso

"Hahahaha! He took the paper!" Tyson

"Yep, so i'll see ya later Tyson!" Takoso

"'K. I'll call the othere, bye 'Koso-chan!" Tyson

Takoso and Kai slapped high five.

"So, you wanna get on some more rides?" Asked Kai.

"Of course!" Said Takoso

A/N-part 2 comin' next, so get ready. heh...I told you there would be more kissing! I'm hoping to make this a long story, so i hope no one has any objections about it. So part twoooooo! chappie 9! byzie ya'll !


	9. All's Fair in Love and War part two

So they went on a few more rides then went to the live concert next door. When they got in, they sat down on a blanket someone had given them and listened to the music of the band playing. The sun was just going down so it was getting dark. They were both tired from having been at the fair for hours and Takoso's eyes began to droop. She leaned against Kai's shoulder and he put his hands in hers. Takoso fell asleep with the calming music of One 2 Many and Kai's hands in hers.

**About 20 minutes later**

Kai was still listening to the music and rubing Takoso's hands when the rest of the group came up from behind them, and sat on the grass next to Takoso. Ray was holding his ears and said loudly,

"How can she sleep in a place so loud!"

Max laughed. Hilary looked over at Takoso sleeping soundly on Kai's shoulder, and smiled. At least she found her love. She took a glance at Tyson, talking to Kenny and looked away, blushed.

"What da ya say to staying here until 9:00?" Asked Tyson.

"Sounds good to me." Said Kai.

Everyone else nodded so they all got comfortable on the big blanket. After about 15 minutes of listening to the music from the blanket, Everybody but Kai, Takoso((still asleep)) and Ray went up to the front to dance with everyone else by the stage. ((Ray couldent stand the sound.)) About 2 minutes later Takoso started to slip and she landed on Kai's legs, and curled up into herself. Kai knew she must be cold, so he pulled her into his lap, and began to put his fingers through her hair.. ((Ya think he likes her hair? lol.)) Kai forgot about Ray and lay his chin on Takoso's head. Ray looked at them blushing, knowing he was forgotten by the two.

"Wow, 'Koso's a deep sleeper..." Ray said to himself.

Ray got up to get a hot dog for himself, and so they could be alone. When he left, Kai pulled Takoso closer and kissed her cheek. The sight was all around them, so no one wondered when he lifted her face, she awoke and then he kissed her passionatly. Takoso's eyes got wide, but then she kissed him back. They sat in eachothers arms trying to keep the moment forever. Hilary came back to the blanket to see if Takoso was awake yet, but couldent say anything when she saw them. Takoso was in Kai's lap, pushing against him, her fingers entwined in his hair, kissing him, Kai was holding onto her shoulders holding her close. She just stood there stunned and speachless. All she could think was "WOW." Then she rushed back to the front of the stage with every one else. Tyson asked if she was awake yet.

"Sh-she's awake all right."

Hilary said blushing, remembering the sight she saw. Tyson saw the blush and meant it had to have something to do with Kai. So he just turned and went back to listening to the music in front of him. **Back to Kai and Takoso**. Kai broke the kiss, but did not let Takoso go. Takoso looked into Kai's face. She smiled at him with complete contentness. He smiled back and brushed a hair from her face. Kai embraced her, and whispered to her,

"I...I love you..."

Takoso pushed away from Kai, still holding his neck.

"I love you too Kai."

He pulled her close to him again. Ray came back up to the blanket with a hot dog and sat down, happy he didn't interupt some thing more than hugging.

"Heya guys." He said eating the hot dog.

Kai and Takoso let go of eachother and Takoso said,

"Hi Ray, you know where everyone else is?"

"Mmhh.." He said, mouth full. He swallowed and said" They went up to the stage to dance and stuff." Ray said taking another bite.

"Hey, wanna go dance?" Takoso asked Kai.

"Sure." Said Kai.

Kai got up and helped Takoso, and they ran up to the stage. When they got there, Hilary blushed a bit, but went over onto Takoso and they started to dance. Kai just listened to the music, and watched Takoso dance. Takoso started to dance fast and duing double moves with Hilary. A few boys danced with her, but she looked over at Kai every few seconds, so he didn't worry. Max even danced with her for a while, doing some American moves. Hilary and Takoso were laughing and having fun, dancing and singing. After about 10 minutes of that, They all went back to the blanket, where Ray had just finished his hot dog.

"Whew,"

Said Takoso as she fell down on the blanket. Kai sat down next to her and Hilary on the other side. Takoso wiped sweat from her face, and said,

"Man am I tired!"

Kai chuckled,

"That's what you get for dancing so much."

Takoso looked annoyed then chose to laugh and say,

"I guess so, but we sure had fun, huh Hilary!"

Hilary nodded and said,

"I havent had that much fun in a long time 'Koso-chan."

Everyone looked exhasted and Max said,

"How about we go home now?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

Max laughed. They all got up, and walked to the parking lot. The limo was waiting out front, so everyone slid in. They were all asleep by the time they got to the hotel.

"Wake up kiddies!" Said the driver.

Everyone slowely awoke and walked to the rooms. ((They already dropped off Hilary.)) Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray got on their pajamas and fell asleep almost immediatly after they hit the pillow. Kai walked Takoso to her room and was about to leave when Takoso grabbed his shirt tail. He turned around, and her eyes were pleading. He sighed then sat on the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Please stay with me..." Said Takoso.

Kai seemed to give in easily. He lay down and she buried her face in his chest again. He wraped his arms around her and fell asleep in record time.

**In the morning at about 5:00 in the morning.**

Takoso was still nestled against Kai covered in blankets in the morning. Kai awoke, realizing where he was, he sat up waking Takoso.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Takoso, still holding onto his shirt.

"Nothing." Said Kai, and got back under the covers, embracing her. (( Just so you know, they still have clothes on...Nothing M rated happends. They just SLEEP when their in the bed, nothing else.))

**2 hours later**

Kai woke up first, ready to get up, then he shook awake Takoso softly. She sat up confused, but it wore off with her sleepiness. Kai told her he was going to get up and get dressed. Takoso nodded and said,

"OK...But are you gunna come back?

Kai smiled and whispered,

"Ya, i'll come back."

**10 minutes later**

Takoso was dressed when Kai came in. She was whering a short black skirt, and a brown shirt that had the Hershie logo on it. She was sitting on the bed, still half asleep, blinking constantly. Kai laughed slightly at the sight and said,

"Are you actually awake yet?"

She giggled and said,

"Ya, I'm awake..."

Kai sat down on the bed with Takoso.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" Asked Takoso.

"Nope, everyones asleep, and Hilary doesent get here this early."

Takoso closed her eyes and said,

"Like we should be?"

Kai laughed and said,

"Let's go get breakfast, and maybe it'll wake you up."

Takoso nodded, and they went to the diner next door to the hotel. They ate breakfast, then they went back to the hotel 20 minutes later. When they got back to the hotel, Ray was awake.

"Whered you guys go?" He asked.

"Just to get breakfast at the diner place nextdoor. Said Takoso as she hugged Ray and said 'Morning in her cheerfull self.

Suddenly Max woke up sitting up in bed yelling

"I didn't do it!" He looked at Ray. "Have the rabid, mutant muffins arrived yet?"

Ray shook his head and said

"No, go back to sleep, their not here yet."

Max fell back on the pillow, asleep.

"What was that about?" said Kai.

"Whenever Max wakes up like that, he askes about rabid, mutant muffins... You just tell him they're not here yet and he goes back to sleep. I don't even think he's awake when he says it." Ray shrugged. "I once told him they'de landed in their space ships outside, and he jumped up and started running around screaming "The muffins are attaking! The muffins are attaking!" It was hilarious!"

Takoso laughed loudly. Kenny sat up in bed, looked around and then got up.

"What time is it?"

"7:00 a.m." Said Ray.

Kenny streched and went to the bathroom to get changed. Then Tyson woke up. Takoso and Kai left to let the rest get dressed. In Takoso's room, Takoso looked under her bed and found a little box. She opened it and in it was a blue beyblade with red outlines. She knocked on the door to the boys room and walked in.

"Who's is this? I found it under my bed."

Tyson looked up from his blade and said,

"Hey, thats the beyblade we got you, I totally forgot! It must have got knocked off the bed when..." He thought to himself, "She told me not to mention it..." "Um when you got back from shopping with Hilary."

"Oh," Said Takoso. "Thank you so much!"

Kai walked into the room just as Takoso was thanking Tyson and Kenny, and hugging them. She ran over to Kai and said,

"Look! Tyson and Kenny bought me a Blade!"

Kai smiled at her childish behavior, and said,

"Cool, wanna go test it against me?"

Takoso looked determained and said,

"Oh, ya! and I'm gunna beat you too!"

"Oh ho ho! So sure arent we?"

They grinned widly at eachother, and they both rushed downstairs, followed by everyone else. When they got outsied to the dish, Kai and Takoso drew their blades. three, two, one,...They pulled back on the ends of the puller. (( u heh, i don't know what it's called!)) Takoso called out to Kai,

"Don't you dare go easy on me!"

He yelled at her,

"I wont, don't worry!"

Takoso's blade suddenly spun super fast and rammed against Kai's. His blade went flying into the air, only saved by the wind that swept through the lot. He now saw what a good blader she was. He called out Dranzer. Takoso flashed her award winning smile at Kai then called a name that Kai didn't know from anywhere.

"Makinoyashiiiiii!"

A giant spirit came out of the blade, rising far higher than Dranzer. It looked like a blue wolf with white wings, huge fuzzy silver ears, a long silver tail, and a dark gray full moon on its forehead. It pushed Dranzer out of the dish, knocking his blade with it. Kai gaped, he was beat so easily by her. She was dancing with joy, hopping over the dish, using her wings for help her, but tripped over the edge. Kai ran over to her catching her before she fell into the dish, but she nicked her leg, and blood was running freely from it. Kai looked down at the blood and was surprised that the blood wasn't red, but a glowing silver color.

"Um, Takoso, your blood is silver..."

Takoso looked down at the cut and looked frightened. She covered the wound with one of wings and began to hop over to a seat. Kai helped her to sit down as she muttered some unkown words to herself. Then she looked up, clapped and said "Misuto Ame". She removed her her wing, and the blood running down the cut was now the normal red color.

"What was that all about?" Asked Kai.

"Nothing!" She said, kissing him on the cheek, then getting up.

"I need to get this cleaned up so I'll be back in a minute or two." She told everyone one else.

She opened her wings, and flew to the door, so she wouldent have to walk. After a minute she came back down, her leg looking like nothing was ever there.

"I'm better!" Takoso walked to the bench and sat next to Kai.

Kai looked mildly surprised, but took her hand and they stood up. Tyson looked sly.

"You beat Kai...But can you beat me?"

Takoso laughed,

"Of course I can beat you!"

"Prove it!" He said.

Takoso pulled out her blade, and let it go. They didnt waste any time. Tyson called out Dragoon and rammed his blade into hers. Takoso laughed, and yelled once again,

"Makinoyashi!"

The Wolfish beast pushed Dragoon out of the dish, backing up then rushing at his blade. Tyson's beyblade went out of the dish. Tyson looked surprised, then ran around the dish and said,

"You should go to the world championships, you would win hands down!"

Takoso giggled,

"I don't think so. I'd rather sing and stuff like that!"

Tyson nodded, secretly he was glad, because he would lose the whole world series to her.

Max streched and said,

"Why don't we have a lazy day today? Just watch movies and play video games and stuff?"

Takoso jumped over to Max happily and said,

"Ya, and play board games!"

"Of course!" Said Max. "Also, we gotta play poker, and gambling games!"

"And eat popcorn!" Takoso grabed Max's shoulders and jumped up and down.

"And call room service!" Max held onto her hands and jumped up and down with her.

Takoso looked at Kai with puppie dog eyes,"PLease Kaaaaai!"

Kai laughed,"I'm fine with it!"

Tyson and Ray nodded. Max and Takoso ran up the stairs hand in hand like a couple of little kids.

A/N-so long! I need to make these chapters more short! ug...i'm tired, but i shall keep writing! Heh, 10 coming up!


	10. Closets and Scary movies

chapter 10

Takoso and Max pulled all the pillows off the beds, and put them in a semi-circle around the t.v. As everyone else sat down, Takoso had the remote and asked,

"Do you guys wanna watch...50 First Dates...um...Raise your Voice...or...Scream?"

They pondered, then they all said simotaniously,

"Scream!"

**In the middle of the movie, all the lights off, and the curtins closed, so it is pitch black other than the screen**

Takoso was already holding onto Kai's arm, but when the Mask came up, with a knife...She screamed and put her face into Kai's chest and closed her eyes. At the same time, Hilary grabed Tysons arm and put her face into his shoulder. She was to scared to realize what she did, but Tyson looked down and blushed. Max grumbled,

"As I said, you two get all the girls!"

Takoso lifted her head slowely looking at Hilary,

"You O.K.?"

Hilary nodded but still had her face in Tysons shoulder. Tyson was still blushing when he put his hand on her head and began to pet her hair calmingly. Hilary looked up and him and smiled wording "Thanks". Just then some one screamed in the movie and Hilary put her face into Tysons chest. Ray and Max pouted at not having dates, and Kenny just sat there, stunned to silece and terrified. When the movie ended, Takoso and Hilary were still holding onto their dates, but able to look out at the screen. Takoso stood up, grabed Max's hand and yelled over her shoulder as they left,

"No more scary movies! We're getting some video games!"

Max was a little stunned but went with her through the door of the office to get some video games. 5 minutes later, they came back with a Nentendo 64. ((my personal favorite!)) They also had a bag filled with video games. Takoso sat down in front of the T.V. with Max, and started to hook up the nentendo 64. When it was done they slapped high 5, and put in Zelda, and the Masked Majore. ((my personal favorite game ever!))) Takoso held up the controler and asked

"Who wants to go first?"

Everyone wanted to, except Kenny who left to do something. She handed everyone a controler, and held up an extention. ((You can put them in nentendo 64's and have up to 16 people playing at a time, depending on how many extentions you have, every extention has 4 controler holder things. They're considered cheats, but can come in handy, I only have one because I came acrosst a cheat store in Indianna, OO hehee, i love that cheat store!))

"We can all play with this, but we have to play Super Mario Cart Racer."

Takoso smirked,

"Which is no bad news to me!"

She looked at Hilary and said,

"Why don't we do teams?"

"Ya," said Ray. "3 people on a team."

They all scrambled to get a team. They ended up with , Tyson, Kai, and Ray. Then Hilary, Takoso, and Max. They all chose characters, and picked the Block Levels. 3...2...1...go! They werent racing, but were duing battle. ((You have 3 ballons, everytime some one hits you hard, you slip on a bannana, gets hit by a bombshell, or some thing like that you lose a ballon. Once your team loses all its balloons, you lose!)) Takoso started off, and rammed her Go Cart into Kai's, getting rid of one of his ballons.

"Oh, ya sure go after me would ya!" Said Kai with fake anger.

Takoso just giggled and went off to find her next prey. Just then, Tyson came up behind Hilary and rammed her cart into Takoso's, getting a baloon off of each of them. Kai laughed and slapped high five with Tyson. Hilary told Max something quietly, and then Takoso, she nodded and they all went straight for Ray. Popping all his ballons.

"Ah, now thats not fair!" Ray yelled.

All the people on Hilary's team laughed. Ray playfully punched Takoso, and came to sit next to her since he was out. Last time their tactics worked well, so they tried it out on Tyson, who lost all his balloons, too.

"Ah! Come on Kai! You gotta get them if we're gunna win!" Said Tyson.

They all came forward at him, but at the last second when Kai moved away from the group, Takoso and Max swerved and hit him. popping two of his.

"Oh ya!" They all yelled, dancing happily.

Kai whispered to everyone on his team. 3,2,1. They tackled Takoso and Hilary playfully. Max crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm not good enough to be tackled?"

And some one reached up and grabed his shirt collar, pulling him down. They were all laughing, and rolling along the floor, trying to pin eachother down. When they were about to quit, Hilary accedently slipped falling on Tyson, her face in his. And not meaning to, but puting her lips on his. They were all stunned. Hilary realized what she'd done, and jumped up. Tyson stood up to and they both blushed horibbly. Kai and Takoso laughed, and Ray said,

"O.K. you two, lets just watch another movie.

Takoso looked scared.

"Not a scary one, don't worry." Said Kai.

Takoso relaxed, and they picked A Walk to Remember. ((I always cry during it at least once! sobsob So sad!)) by the middle, Takoso was sitting in Kai's lap, both facing the movie and holding eachothers hands. Tyson and Hilary were sitting close, and holding hands by their side. Max and Ray were sitting watching the movie, semi-pouting. At the end when they tell you the girl dies, Takoso started to cry silently. Kai looked down at her surprised, and she whispered,

"I always cry at this part...Don't worry."

Kai wiped her wet cheeks and whatched the movie some more. When it ended, Takoso was half asleep. Kai shook her and she woke up. Max streched again and said,

"Now what do ya wanna do?"

Takoso thought then she said,

"Lets play Truth or Dare!

Takoso ((still in Kai's lap leaning her back against him.)) got up and moved back to her pillow seat.

"Who'll go first?" Asked Ray.

"I will." Said Max.

He thought for a moment. Then set his eyes on Tyson.

"Truth or Dare?"

Tyson said Truth. Max looked sly,

"How do you really feel about Hilary?"

Tyson and Hilary both blushed.

"She's a good asset to the team."

Max looked exahsperated.

"No,no, tell the truth and the WHOLE truth." Max said.

"I...like her a little..." He whispered.

Max grinned, happy with himself.

"O.K. Tyson, your turn!" Said Max.

Tyson looked at Kai.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Said Kai.

Tyson smiled.

"I dare you to do Closet with Takoso for an hour!" ((I used to hate playing Closet until my friend made me stay in for 2 hours with this really hot guy...I love Closet!))

Takoso shruged, but Kai walked slowely to the closet. They locked the door from the out side and Kai and Takoso sat down.

"Um, what are we supposed to do? Asked Kai.

"Well," Said Takoso. "It's supposed to be a game of either humiliation, or your friends trying to get you to make out with some one."

Kai thought and said through the door of the closet,

"Hey, I still get my turn right? I chose Hilary, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Said Hilary.

"You have to get in here with Tyson tomarrow!"

There was silence outside the closet. Then Hilary groaned and said fine. Takoso heard foot steps and the door closing.

"Hey!" She said. "I think they left us!"

"Your kidding me right?" Kai put his ear to the door and swore.

"They DID leave us in here!"

Takoso smile.

"Thats not a huge problem is it?"

"N-no.."Stuttered Kai when Takoso got closer to him.

Takoso looked around the ironicly small closet, wondering how they should sit for an hour. She moved around a bit, settling in a spot to the side of Kai. He looked at her trying to settle in a spot, and suddenly got the image of Takoso being a puppy trying to find a place to sit. He laughed. Takoso looked at him quizicly, wondering why he was laughing. Kai pulled her hand, and she was sat in front of him. She grinned back at him and said,

"This'll do!"

Then leaned her back against his chest. They sat there a few minutes just thinking, when Kai started to move around. He sat Takoso facing him, but still close, so they wouldent be squashed against the wall, and he put his hands in her hair and said,

"Thats better."

Takoso blushed, and snuggled closer to him.

"Maybe we sould just try and go to sleep..."

Said Takoso. Kai nodded, so they tried one more time to get seddled. They chose a spot where They where laying on their sides, facing eachother, legs curled, so they would fit, and Takoso up against Kai. After a few minutes, Kai was asleep, but Takoso wasn't just yet. She was petting Kai's hair, and singing softly to herself. She kissed Kai's cheek, then snuggled in to go to sleep.

**About an hour later**

Everyone came back from being gone. They went to the closet, and opened it find both Takoso and Kai asleep on the floor. Tyson laughed and started to shake Kai and Takoso to wake them up. Kai woke up first, and looked around. Everyone was looking down at him, and so was a new face. He quickly shook awake Takoso who sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hi," She yawned. "Everybody, has it been and hour already?"

Tyson nodded and pointed to the new boy with everyone else.

"I'd like you to meet some one, this is Chison."

Chison smiled sweetly and waved. he had black spikey hair, and dark green eyes. He laughed when Takoso and Kai tryed to get up but couldent. He offered Takoso his hand and she took it, finally being able to get up. Takoso gave Kai her hand then he got up. Kai had a bad feeling about this handsome boy who couldent keep his eyes off Takoso.

A/N-This chappie was also long, but not as long as the rest. Onto chapter 11!


	11. Compitition For Kai

chapter 11, Compitition for Kai

Takoso blushed when she looked back at everyone.

"Well, what else where we supposed to do when ya locked us in there!" She said deffensively.

Chison laughed again and said,

"Sleep I guess."

Kai scoweled when Chison shook Takoso's hand and hugged her. Takoso was out-of-charicterly giggly and girly. Tyson boke in and said,

"Chison is a scateboarder at the place you go to all the time, we met him at the Beyblading Dome. We asked him to join the team."

Kai's eyes got big and stuttered,

"The team?"

"Ya," Said Tyson. "We'll have to rent another bedroom, but it wont matter as much since you oddly havent been coming out of Takoso's room at night."

Kai and Takoso looked at eachother blushing. They couldent explain why they slept in the same bedroom...and bed. Ray shrugged,

"Or we could have you sleep in the one bed room, and Chison and Takoso sleep in the two bed room."

Kai groweled no.

"We can have Tyson, Ray, me in this bedroom. Kenny and Chison in the other new bedroom, and you and Takoso in the other." suggested Max.

They all agreed and Chison started to unpack in the new room. Takoso came into Chisons bedroom, and sat on the bed opposite him.

"So, you can board, sing, beyblade, AND dance?" Asked Chison.

Takoso laughed and said,

"and act and play baseball!"

Chison looked down chukling.

"Don't tell me you do sports, and play poker good too?

Takoso smiled proudly.

"Yep, I'm a pretty mean Cab player, and I play all kinds of sports."

Chison looked up at her and smiled widly,

"So in other words your the perfect girl?"

Takoso blushed and felt oddly light and happy when he smiled at her.

"I'm not perfect." She said.

"I beg to differ." Said Chison. "Your pretty, have a great figure," He looked her up and down blushing lightly. "You can sing, dance, skateboard, act, play sports, and play poker...If I'm wrong, I don't wanna be right!"

Takoso flushed, feeling so oddly happy around this boy, and getting compliment from him. His smile widened when he saw her blush. He returned to getting unpacked. Takoso smiled as she saw his "support the Last Chance orphanage" bracelet. She knew the landlady began to sell them, but she hadn't seen anyone whering one until now.

"You support orphans?" She asked.

"Ya, if I have extra money, why keep it? I give it to people who really need it."

Takoso looked down.

"If you promise not to tell anyone I'll tell you something."

He promised. Takoso took a deap breath and said,

"I lived in that orphanage until Tyson and Kenny picked me up off the steets..."

"Really?" Said Chison. "Thats terrible, did any of my money help?"

Takoso scoffed sadly,

"It probably did, but I barely ever got any thing. I got fed about once every 3 days. The landlady fed us on a schedual, if there was no food, we didn't get fed, if there was, but if you didn't finish your chores the last 2 days, you had to wait another 3 days to eat again."

That was alot for Chison to take in. He nodded slowly. He walked over to Takoso, and took her hands.

"It's O.K. now, you have your friends to help and protect you."

Takoso nodded, slightly teary at remembering her old home. Just then , Kai walked in to see Chison holding Takoso's hands and Takoso's head turned away, slightly teary.

"U-um...T-Takoso?" Asked Kai.

Chison and Takoso immediatly stood up.

"What Kai?" Answered Takoso.

"What are you duing?"

Chison bristled,

"Maybe talking to me?"

The tension crakled as Kai and Chison stared eachother down.

"Um, Kai, can I talk to you for a sec?" Takoso pulled Kai's arm and pulled him into her room.

"Why do you hate Chison?" she asked him seriously.

"Can't you tell he likes you 'Koso?"

Takoso nodded.

"Ya, but lots of boys like me...Why would Chison be any different?" She blushed looking down. "Especially when I like YOU and no one else..."

Kai softened, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Takoso leaned against Kai as they slightly swayed on their feet. Chison looked through the door that was opend a little. He secretly sneered at Kai.

"She wont love you for much longer..."

**4 hours later, night, every one is getting ready to go to bed**

Takoso was in her pajamas (( The same shirt as on Kai's birthday, but with flanel shorts on too.)) saying goodnight to everone. When everyone was in bed, and the lights were off, Takoso and Kai went to bed also. ((Kai is whering blue pj pants and a white shirt.)) They got under the covers, and were snuggling up to eachother, Chison walked in. Takoso and Kai sat up fast, blushing hotly. Chison looked faintly surprised, but said,

"So it wasn't just a joke...You two really do sleep in the same bed...Gosh..."

He shrugged and said goodnight again to Takoso then left.

"That was odd..." Said Kai.

Takoso nodded, and got under the covers with Kai again. That night, Takoso had the weirdest dreams.

_"Hey Kai!" Yelled a 7 year old version of Takoso._

_Kai went up to her and gave her a box with yellow paper. Takoso thanked him and opened it up. Inside was a moving picture of a house on hill with flowers. Suddenly, the house blew up in flames. A little girl with peircing green eyes and blackish blue hair was in the fire. She was being consumed by the fire, but it would not burn her. The girl closed her eyes and put her arms around herself and shivered. Before she was totally consumed by fire, a little boy with black hair and gold eyes reached into the fire, getting burned in the process, and grabed the little girls hand and pulled her out. The girl was deformed by the consuming fire. Her body wasn't any way, the little girls soul and heart were twisted and black. She fell dead in the little boys arms. The little boy started to cry, until a creature came out of the little girls body. The creature was Akisa. She was speaking in the laugnuage of angels,then she put her hand on the little dead girls face. The dead girl suddenly had on the robe of the Makinoyashi. She was reborn into a little human baby. Then Akisa was gone, leaving the new baby with the boy. 7 year old Takoso looked up from the picture to see that Kai was no longer there, but the boy who saved the Makinoyashi was in his place. Suddenly Takoso was looking into a mirror, and she was not there, but the little girl from the moving photo._

Takoso woke up sweating and scared, she started to cry from sheer shock of the dream. Kai woke up, and saw Takoso scared and crying. He took her into his arms and said,

"Shh...don't worry 'Koso...It was just a dream..."

He rocked her gently until she fell back to sleep. Kai set her down, and went back to sleep himself, wondereing what dream could have caused her to be like that. Then Kai started to have frightening dreams,

_Takoso was running twords him, arms open. He went up to hug her, but she ran right past him into Chison's arms. Takoso looked up into Chison's eyes and kissed him long on the mouth. Kai was stunned. Then Chison ran his hands up Takoso's back, under her shirt, and Takoso kissed him again. Kai was heart broken. Then it was a dark and rainy night. Kai could hear Takoso muttering then laughing. He walked into a bed room, he would never forget this sight. It was Chison and Takoso. Takoso was around 24 years old, and so was Chison. Their were clothes strewn by the side of the bed. Then the lightning flashed he saw something that made him feel like dieing. They were in the same bed, but didn't just sleep in the bed like Takoso and Kai._

Kai woke up crying silently. He looked down at Takoso sleeping soundly next to him and releif spread through him. She was with him. Not Chison. He felt Takoso stir beside him. She cudled up closer to Kai and sighed contently to herself. Kai told himself he had nothing to worry about. She said she loved him, what more should he nead? He wrapped his hands around Takoso's waist and went back to sleep.

**In the morning around 7:30 a.m.**

Takoso woke up first for once. She didn't want to sleep anymore for everytime she went to sleep she had the dreams about the little Makinoyashi and the boy with her. She woke up Kai. He sat up.

"Hey, can you leave for a minute so I can get dressed?" She asked.

"Sure..." He streched and then left.

Takoso was about to change her shirt when she realized with embarassment that her shirt must have come off last night, she didn't have one on.

A/N-odd place to leave off, but whatever. Who do you think the Makinoyashi and The little boy are? Are they symbolic? Why am i talking in questions? Heh, off to chapter 12...


	12. The Being of Life & The Nightmare Demon

"What happeded!" said Takoso to herself. "Did Kai...? No, he wouldent."

Takoso changed into her clothes and walked into the boys hotel room. Everyone was sleeping except Kai. Takoso tip toed over to the window seat Kai was sitting on and sat down next to him. He seamed to be thinking hard. Takoso peered under his arm to see his face. He had on his naturel poker face. Kai looked down at her like he was a little sad. Takoso was instently worried, but he pulled her into his arms and they say with eachother for a few minutes looking out the window. Then Chison came into the room. He was acting happy, but instintly soured when he saw Kai and Takoso in eachothers arms. Takoso said good morning, and slid out of Kai's arms to sit next to him. Chison said g'morning and said,

"I like your shirt, 'Koso-chan, How'd you sleep? Good dreams I hope!"

Takoso nodded slowely and said to Kai,

"I'll order room service for breakfast...What d'ya want?"

"I'll have pankakes and orange juice." Said Kai.

She looked at Chison who said,

"How about toast, jam, and a water."

She nodded, and went to Tyson and shook him gently. He turned over and Takoso asked what he wanted for breakfast. He wanted eggs, toast, and an orange juice. Then she went on to everyone else including Kenny in the new room. She sat on the Max's bed, because it was by the phone, and called,

"Hello room service? Yes, I'd like to order some breakfast for rooms 154, 155 and 156...Ya...O.K...2 orders of eggs...5 orders of toast...2 orders of pankakes...Um, hold on a sec..." She put her hand over the reciver. "Kai, do you want bluberry, normal, or rasberry pankakes?"

"Blueberry." He said smiling.

"yes, are you there?...O.K... both blueberry...then an order of biscutts and gravy...then an order of hash browns and the omlette...For drinks I would like 3 waters, 2 orange juices...an aple juice, and a Dr. Pepper... K...10 minutes...Thanks! bye."

Kai laughed as she sat back up on the window seat with him.

"Maybe you should become a secratary when you get older." He said.

Takoso pushed him playfully. there was a knock at the door and Takoso answered it. It was an advertisement for the Lina Mikado Ball today. She showed it to everyone else and Max said,

"Why don't we go? It's formal or semi-formal, but it'll still be fun."

They all agreed they would go at 7:00 p.m.

When breakfast came, they ate in silence. Hilary arived when they finished and Takoso took her to go shopping for dresses. All the guys went off to search for something to whare, and also to get dates.

**Takoso and Hilary at the mall**

For Hilary they had chosen a short black dress, with a black silk belt around it, with a diamond rose corsett on the belt. Chandalire earings and Black high heeled shoes. Takoso already had her dress, so they sat outside at on the balcany overlooking the indoor skater park. They were talking about the ball.

"You'll totally go with Kai, so you have nothing to be worried about, but who am I gunna go with?" Groned Hilary.

"Tyson of course, I know you like him." Takoso scrunched up her face. "But I don't know why..." Takoso laughed.

"Well, we just have different tastes in boys...Like I cant fathom why you like Kai, he's so quiet..." Said Hilary.

Takoso laughed.

"So unlike Tyson!"

They laughed together as they finished their cookies and watched the skateboarders. One of the boys walked up the stairs to Takoso and Hilary. It was Chison. He took off his helmet and sat on a stool next to Takoso.

"There are some pretty good boarders out there, huh?" He asked.

Takoso nodded, still surprised that Chison had been here for so long without her noticing. Chison turned to Takoso.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the dance as my date?"

Takoso almost choked on her cookie.

"Um...Excuse me?"

Chison laughed.

"You heard me."

He smiled, so sure she would say yes. Takoso hated that.

"Sorry, but I think I'm going with Kai..."

Chison looked mildly surprised, alomst as if it was played.

"I would never have asked you before, sorry."

Takoso nodded and Chison left. You could almost see flames rising from him shoulders. Hilary laughed as Chison twiched as he walked away.

**The boys after they got their clothes, they're walking around the mall**

"Hey Tyson, you gunna ask Hilary to the dance?" Asked Max.

Tyson blushed a little and said,

"Ya, I think I am...Who are you gunna ask?"

Max looked a little discouraged than said,

"I don't really know...I'll probably just ask a girl I see here. Who are you gunna ask Ray?"

"I'm gunna go with Mariha. She's in town, and I alraidy asked her if she would go with me, and she said yes...Who do you think Chison's gunna ask?"

"He seems to like Takoso, but she's TOTALLY taken." Said Max.

"Kenny doesent even wanna go..." Tyson pouted.

Max shrugged as they walked through the crowded mall.

**Back to Hilary and Takoso.**

Hilary and Takoso were now walking to the hotel to get ready for the dance, it was 3:00. As they got to the hotel, they went into Takoso's room, and locked the door. They first got in the shower, and washed their hair, that took an hour. They Takoso did Hilarys hair, Whick took half an hour. Then Hilary did Takoso's, wich took 45 minutes. Then they put on a little make up and jewlry wich took a half an hour. When they had and hour left they heard the boys arrive to get ready. They laughed and rolled their eyes. Then it took them 45 minutes to get dressed. Just as they finished The boys knocked on the door. Takoso opeded up the door, Tyson and Kai were in the door way. They gasped when they saw her. She had a little rose color on her cheeks, wich Kai had guessed to be excitment, and her face was absolutely glowing. She told them to come in. Tyson and Kai sat on the bed as Takoso went to get Hilary. Hilary came in and sat down on the bed, head down, trying to hide her blush. Kai stood up and took Takoso's hand and pulled her to the door leading to the hall leaving Tyson and Hilary alone. Tyson sat on the side of Hilary.

"Um...You wanna go to the dance as my date?" He asked shyly.

Hilary looked up happy and nodded.

"O.K."

So Tyson offered his arm and they walked into the boys hotel room. When Takoso and Kai were in the hallway, Kai asked her,

"So, do you wanna go with me to the dance?"

"Of course!" She said giggling. "Who else whould I go with?"

Kai shrugged and they walked into the room again.

**As they are ariving at the dance**

Takoso and Kai walked in first, hand in hand. Then Tyson and Hilary, then Ray and Mariah, then Max and his date Skye. They all walked over to the siting area. Tyson offered Hilary his hand and they stood to go dance. Ray then Max did the same thing. Kai looked at Takoso. She said,

"No, not yet, lets go in a few minutes...All that's playing is old fogey music, they said that the D.J. would put in some good music at 7:15."

She looked at her watch and showed it to Kai. It was 7:10. He laughed.

"I'm a terrible dancer, I just wanted to see if you felt left out 'cause everyone else was going to dance."

"Nah," She leaned against him on the couch. "I could never feel left out when I'm with you."

He stroked her face just as Chison came strutting up to the couch and sat down next to Takoso.

"Hey 'Koso-chan, wanna dance?"

"No thanks, cant you see I'm with Kai?"

He looked truely angered, then said,

"Is all you care about Kai!"

Suddenly the room froze, literaly. Everyone stoped motion, and the only people not frozen in time were Chison and Takoso. She looked around slowely, taking in all around her. She looked at Chison who was crying silently looking at her with pain.

"What's wrong! You want to know what is WRONG!"

The sky outside got dark, and it started to rain hard, and thunder rolled.

"I tryed to save you from having to become a Makinoyashi...I risked my life to save you from all this pain you've had to endure...And you ask me whats WRONG?"

Takoso was taken back. She didn't even remember her first life. Nothing at all of it. Some of her past lives she remembered, others nothing. Like in the beginning of this life, she had no clue that she was borne an orphan, more like created a child by Akisa. So how could Chison, whom she'd never met before know her in her first life. She thought only Makinoyhashi's were reincarnated. Chisons arm was suddenly chared and black. Takoso took it all in.

"Chison...A-are you the boy with gold eyes and black hair from my dreams?"

Chison nodded,

"I thought you would figure it out by now! I am going to kill Kai now, and we can live happily like we were meant to in your first life!"

Takoso bristled,

"You will not kill Kai! I love him not you!"

Chison's face got shadowed by a giant black figure behind him. The figure had long silky ears and a short spikey black tail. Takoso remembered tales of Gods and demons from Akisa's stories. Chison looked like he was in mental and physical pain. He put his head in his hands. Like Chison, Takoso also had a great being to help her. Akisa came up behind her and put her palm on her forehead, trigering a flashback.

_Takoso was overlooking a great blue lake. She recognized it from her past life as a water nymoh and wherewolf. She was in her water nyph form with wherewolf ears and tail. A boy wherewolf came up to calling,_

_"Nisuna! Nisuna! Come quickly, they are burning your home!"_

_She ran as fast as she could, but Nisuna got there to late. The wherewolf clan of yamabuki had killed her parents and burned her home. The clan had always hated her family and her because her father was a great wherewolf, high in the pack, and her mother was a water nymph, next in line for the throne. They had married in secret and had Nisuna. The pack leader was only 17, but was a great warrior, and had fallen in love with the traitor wherewolfs half nymph daughter. He could not have her, so he had wanted no one to have her if he couldent. Nisuna had remembered that the pack leader in love with her had stood like Chison with a shadowed greif stricken face and a great black figure behind him. The pack leader ordered the pack to kill Nisuna. She tried to calm the pack leader. She took his hands in hers and cried with him, her tears were supposed to create new life, like the prophecy told her,_

_The live forever maiden _

_with the life restoring tear_

_fear and morning shaden_

_yet their always learking near_

_the opposite of her soull will help her in her wake_

_the loving hating relationship of their make_

_many a deception lay awaiting their kiss_

_many a love she shall miss_

_but o' live forever maiden_

_who's bed shall you be laiden?_

_a chid is bourne_

_filling her with regretfull scorn_

_you must rise over your pain_

_to help this child and the man of your bed lain_

_If the live forever maiden does not take her baby_

_the stars shall die, falling over the haiting_

_a new world shall be be bourne by your own kin_

_all because of your little sin_

_she'll destroy the world her head hung low_

_all by a raven haired Deshou_

_maybe a child of wind_

_will love the child you have sinned_

_his earth colored hair tossed by the air_

_shading his love and care_

_go live forever maiden,_

_make haste to the west_

_but this shall be a dangerous quest_

_bring together fire,water, and moon_

_earth, wind, light, dark, very soon_

_to help the lost little one_

_help her save the world and like her mother become_

_But her tears and soft hands did not help him. The black figure had pressured his mind to and body to kill her. But the pack leader truley did love the half nymph. When he opened his eyes, the figure disapated, and he was free again. The pack leaders name was Nakamen. He looked at Nisuna with love, but the nymoh had no feelings for Nakamen. Just to keep her life, she married him and they had a little girl. The girl had green skin and webed fingers of the water, and the ears and tail of the wherewolfs. Both clans loved the little child. She had black hair and blue eyes like her father, and the soft, beautiful features of her mother. She was a sweet child and her parents loved her very much. Nisuna would die for her baby girl, but she had loved another and not Nakamen, a male nymph named Ryoka who was her friend from birth. They had both been in love for a long time, and they were almost inseprable before Nisuna had to marry Nakamen. So she had decieived her love to keep her life. She felt terrible. Soon, the dry season came, and would not leave. All the water nymphs in the clan area had died except Nisuna and her daughter. The pack grew hungry and decided to eat Nisuna. So she was ripped apart and eaten by her own clan. Her child was terrified by her clan, and ran away. That was the end of the daughter of Nisuna and Nakamen...Deshou. She remembered right before she was thrown into her next life, that she saw Nakamen change into a different person, and the nymph that she loved also._

Takoso gasped and finally figured a bit of her lives out.

"Chison...You werent the little boy who saved me in my first life...You were Nakamen...Kai was Ryoka."

A/N- so much confusion...so much deciete...so much pain...wow, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this.


	13. blah im sorry

hi! im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! sobs i wrote the story and havent been able to type it! but, i promise to have it done within 2 weeks! o.k.? will you not kill me now? people throw sharp, shiny things at her why do you throw sharp things at me! Do you not WANT THE NEXT CHAPPIE! sharp rain/hail/blizzard/tornado stops i thought so. so... i wanna just say im writing more, and i thank you for your reveiws.

ksarap-my first and loyal reveiwer! hugs thank you so much for stayin with Koso-chan and everyone else! i promise to write much more! the story may close, but a new story arises! sheilds self from sharp,pointy things i'll hurry!

xxxHinaxxx- thanks for the compliment! yes, being told I have a wild imagination is a compliment! im updating as soon as I can!

Siacatmesecat-they are beautiful...huh! lol. OTFL TISSWAIL!

Hotaru-chan-yes, poor Deshou...she got eaten by her own family...Lemonly-chaaaaaaaan! dont get sad, get glad...tuperwhear bowls! or...in your case carmel!

pixie-loves-night-thanks for that! i took me a while to write the poem! lol.


	14. The Black Demon

"Yes!" Chison screamed, now sobbing. "Don't you get it! You left Ryoko for me, he died! Poor, poor Deshou was eaten by her own family... She mourned you passing, and defied the council. They ate her flesh, and left her bones to rot in the valley of the nymphs."

Takoso's eyes went wide. She gripped Kai's frozen hand at the realization, It was her fault Deshou had died.

"she...oh my gawd!"

Takoso slid to the ground sobbing. Chison went on,

"I was about to throw myself off the cliff, but the nightmare demon... he saved me and gave me new life! I became a Makinoyahsi like you. I followed you for hundreds of years, only a sliver of my life, until I found you here.Takoso...Nisuna...MISUTO...you have gone straight back to your murderer, Kai killed you! B-but, you go back to him."

Then it hit Chison

"You can't still love him after all he did to you!"" Takoso looked at Kai. Forever frozen in time, As she was. Never able to move from one spot, no matter how much time went by. And nodded

"Yes Chison, I do! I remember you, you were my friend. I loved Ryoko, but I still liked you, I wanted to be your friend. You weren't like this! What happened to you?"

Takoso now bathed in Akisa's light, saw the bright, toothy smile that was spreading along Chison's face. She remembered that smile. "Now... I realize that I don't want your love, I want you to die!" It was a deep, malicious voice that was emitted from Chison's lips. His wrists flicked out and stabbed Takoso in the back, the same place Kai had. Takoso smiled wickedly, a smile holding secrets.

"You seem to forgotten Nightmare Demon...I have a goddess to protect me!"

Akisa bared her fangs in her silver wolf form. She leapt at the Nightmare Demon behind Chison, now it was in the form of a black blob. The blob popped as Akisa sank her fangs into it's black flesh. The world was enveloped in it's darkness. Takoso was wrapped in ribbons, holding herself, trying not to let the darkness take her. It was an empowering darkness. It tried to embrace her, and not let go. She saw the little boy from her dreams. He looked at her inquiringly, and asked,

"Suki-chan?"

Takoso tried to cry out to the little boy, tried to tell him she was his Suki-chan. The boy put his hand on her face. Takoso leaned her head against his hand. It was so warm, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Kai was standing where the boy was.

"K-Kai?"

Stuttered Takoso.

"I see no one here but us, Suki-chan."

Said Kai. He handed her a mirror, and began to drift away.

"Noooo! Kai!"

She screamed. Kai smiled.

"Make your own fate Suki-chan, it fortells, not binds."

In the mirror, Takoso saw the girl from her dream. The image said,

"Break the mirror, and break the future that tries to bind you."

Takoso smashed her hands at the mirror. It did not leave a mark.

"I have to get it together."

So, Takoso, Misuto, Sukoshi, and many names to one soul crashed into the mirror, shattering it into thousands of peices. Takoso was thrown to the ballroom floor. She saw the Nightmare Demon, in the form of a fat, black rat. It hissed at her, speaking in a knarled tone,

"Takosooooo...Do you want to know the secret of you death, your first real death? I KILLED YOU!"

The rat dove at her throut, but before it could sink it's sharp yellow teath into her, Kai slapped it away. He held Takoso in a tight embrace.

"Miss me?"

He asked. Takoso laughed, and hugged him back. The rat tried to once again bite Takoso, but Chison stabbed a knife into it's body. He twisted the knife, and the body disapeared, its scream sounding like the hiss of hot air escaping a pipe.

Left where his body was, was a golden necklace, with a wolf and a moon on it. Akisa came, back in her goddess form, and picked up the necklace.

"Dear Misuto, this necklace holds your fate. You can where it, and finally be able to die. Or, you can destroy it, and stay a Makinoyashi forever. What will you chose Misuto?"

Takoso looked over at Kai, then at Chison, then at Akisa.

"I...I think I know excactly what I want to chose!"

A/N- I FINALLY UPDATED! WAHOO FOR YOU! I'm so sorry I havent updated for a while, but I have! heehee. I feel sorry for Chison, kinda...He has had to live through alot...so sad...oh well! Can't wait to hear your reveiws! please reveiw even though Iv'e been so evil. There will be another chappie though! read more! I'll be faster this time. Iv'e been grounded from the internet...I still am, im having my friend post this...So byzie ya'll! (i love saying that!)


End file.
